A New Generation
by kIrEigIrL
Summary: The title says it all. The guys have kids. The story, however, is centered on just one of them: Leonardo's eldest child.
1. Chapter 1 part 1

_Hi guys! It's been so super long since I've posted a story and I kinda missed it already so I thought of posting this one, even though it's not done yet :) _

_Anyhow, I have three parts for chapter one. I was supposed to post it as one whole chapter but it was too long so I divided it instead. Btw, it's told in the POV of the main character :)_

_This isn't my first TMNT fic but it is my first non-one-shot TMNT fic. So, I hope you like it!_

_Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT.**

* * *

Meditation.

A state of concentrated attention on some object of thought or awareness, usually involving the turn of attention inward to a single point of reference. Different meditative disciplines can emphasize development of either a high degree of mental concentration, or the apparent converse, mental quiescence.

That is a dictionary meaning of meditation.

However, the dictionary forgot one teensy weensy detail about meditation. It's also BORING.

I don't know about you but to me, the word "meditation" conjures up the picture of a bearded man sitting cross-legged in front of an entrance to a spooky dark cave or up really high on a mountain top. Climbing the mountain and reaching him is part of the arduous journey toward self-fulfillment, self-improvement. Once we find him we ask, "What is the meaning of life?" or "How do we achieve peace in ourselves and our lives?" or some other crap. Then, this all-knowing man tells us the answers are "inside ourselves" and tells us to go and contemplate. Pft. Who wouldn't want to chuck that freakin' moron in the river and make sure he dies a horrible death?

Unfortunately, my situation's a little different. Yeah, the bearded man in that circumstance is, alas, my own father and right now, he's sitting in front of me, barking orders about how my legs aren't in the right position and that I'm not concentrating enough.

I mean, come on, it's kinda hard to do so with all that racket outside. I pointed this out to him but he wouldn't listen.

"You wouldn't be hearing any of that noise if you meditate properly" he replied sternly.

"But father-"

"No more buts," he cut in with a note of finality in his voice. "Whether you like it or not, meditation is a vital part of your ninjutsu training and if you want to succeed, you need to take this seriously. Do you understand me, Ana?"

I winced. I didn't like it when my father used that tone on me. Sometimes, I can't help wishing he wasn't so hard on me. Don't get me wrong, I love him from the very bottom of my heart, despite his appearance, which I might have forgotten to mention. He's a turtle. A five-foot tall talking and walking turtle, mutated by some sort of glowing ooze manufactured by aliens. Crazy, I know. But like said, I love him, just as I love his brothers, my uncles.

"Anastasia!" he said, finally using the full name my mother gave me.

I sighed and nodded. "Yes, sensei."

He sighed too, dropping his serious teacher look and replacing it with his kind fatherly one. "You know I'm only trying to do what's best for you and our family."

"I know, dad," I answered. "I'm the oldest. It's my job to take responsibility."

"But it's also yer job ta take a break an' have some fun" a voice from behind me added.

I turned my head and grinned as another turtle walked in the dojo.

"Hiya Uncle Raph" I greeted.

"Yer old man givin' ya too much o' a hard time, kiddo?" he asked, ruffling my hair.

I laughed, pulling out of his reach before he could mess up my hair ever further. I saw my father throw his sai-wielding brother a dirty look.

"I'm fine, Uncle Raph," I said. "Dad's tough but hey, so am I. After living with four mutant turtles and their annoying little kids for sixteen years, I have to be."

"Hey, watch who yer callin' annoyin'!" an indignant voice called out.

The three of us turned around to see one of my cousins approach. Tyler was thirteen years old, the eldest after me. He's Uncle Raph's first son. He had sandy brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ty," I said. "You're not an annoying little kid. You're pesky little brat." I smirked. "My bad."

"That's right, I'm…" he paused, finally understanding what I just told him. "Hey! Those mean the same thin'!"

I grinned. "Did they, now? I didn't notice."

Tyler scowled. "And I ain't little!" he snarled before suddenly leaping at me.

Yep, this particular cousin of mine had a fiery temper, just like his father. I jumped out of his way easily. Like all children in this household, Tyler and I have been trained in ninjutsu since birth. Unfortunately for him, I've had three years more experience. But that didn't stop the hothead from attacking once more.

"Ooh, are you guys playing?"

"We wanna play too!"

I smiled slightly. Meet the twins: Charlie and Cleo, two redheads with cerulean blue eyes and six-year-old troublemakers packed with more than energy than you can ever hope to imagine. They're usually found trying to sneak out to explore or causing mayhem and madness elsewhere. Uncle Mike's children. No surprise there.

It wasn't long before the rest of the gang heard the noises we were making and entered the room as well.

Falcon, Uncle Raph's second son, was eleven. Unlike Tyler, Falcon could control his temper a lot better though both were very interested in sports, bouncing off soccer balls and throwing baseballs around the lair. Joy, seven years old, was Uncle Raph's youngest. She was much quieter than the first two but just as stubborn and hardheaded, maybe even more.

Uncle Mike's eldest, Sahara, was eight. This little girl simply loved to draw and paint, seen usually lying on the floor in her room or the den. Other than that, she also became very fond of singing. She could often be heard singing at the top of her lungs every song that comes to her head, one particular melody she enjoyed was about a certain yellow talking square sponge. It drove us nuts.

Jhanna, who recently turned four, was Uncle Don's daughter. She's not exactly as rambunctious as the others but she's still troublesome to deal with, in a different way. She's the curious, talkative type. She's usually seen strolling around the lair, unable to keep her mouth shut for a second, asking everyone questions about every little thing while holding her teddy bear tightly in one arm.

The next after her is the youngster who wasn't in the dojo right now, Usagi; my beloved sweet little brother who was still two. He's the youngest of us all, that is, if I don't count the baby inside Uncle Don's wife.

Yep, we're one big happy family. Emphasis on the _big_.

"Alright, alright!" my father had to shout over the noise everyone was making. "If you want to play, take it outside! You have until the count of three to leave! One!"

Everyone screamed and laughed and ran out as fast as they could. Nobody wanted to test my father's anger. And that included me.

"Where do you think you're going, Anastasia?" he said sharply, not failing to notice me about to slip out.

I smiled sheepishly. "Uh… you told us to get out?"

Uncle Raph rolled his eyes. "Stop bein' so hard on the kid, Leo. She deserves a break once in a while, ya know."

Dad sighed and rubbed his temples. "Very well. You can go. It's not like your mind is focused right now anyway. We'll pick up your training tomorrow morning." He looked at me pointedly. "Bright and early. Understand?"

Like I have a choice? Nonetheless, I replied a yes while at the same time tried to control my grin as I saw Uncle Raph roll his eyes once more at the persistence of his elder brother to train me.

I bowed. "Thanks daddy! Later, Uncle Raph!" And I was out of there. Unfortunately…

"Ana!"

Aw shell.


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

Recall:

_I was just leaving the dojo, thinking that the rest of my afternoon was finally free when…_

"_Ana!"_

_Aw shell._

* * *

"Yes, mom?" I asked as a tall blond woman approached. Say hello to my mother, Sapphire. If there was one thing she and my dad had in common, it was that they took the lead. My mom took care of the peace and order in our home. And right now, she's looking at me with her stern amethyst eyes and pursed lips.

"Where are you off to?" she wanted to know. "Don't you dare tell me you've forgotten that you're supposed to help Mike and Drea with dinner once you're done with your father."

I groaned. I was so hoping she had forgotten that. Who was I kidding? This is my mother we're talking about. _Nothing_ gets pass her.

But who said I wasn't going to try?

"Aw come on, mom, can't I-"

"No," she answered before she even heard my question. Talk about harsh. "Kitchen. Now."

"Yes mother" I muttered and followed her dejectedly into the kitchen. This is the problem with being the eldest. Pretty much all the responsibilities are being handed to me. It's not that I mind that much but well, at times it does get tiresome, especially when all I wanna do is sit back and relax.

"Hi there, Ana. Why the sad face?" a brown-haired woman with light brown eyes queried when I stepped in the room while my mom went outside again to find Uncle Mike. This woman is my Aunt Drea, short for Andrea. She's Uncle Raph's wife.

I sighed. "I just came from a training session with dad. And my cruel, cruel mother apparently wants to prolong my torture."

Aunt Drea just laughed. "Comes with the territory." She smiled. "Hang in there, girl."

"Ana!" A pair of small arms wrapped around my legs, the only part he could reach. With a smile, I picked up my baby brother. The odd thing about us two was our appearance. He had blond hair inherited from our mother while I had black from who knows where. My eyes were blue whereas his were lavender. Out of all the siblings in the family, we looked the least alike. However, it didn't really matter. More than anyone else, I should know that the outward appearance doesn't make a person.

"What are you doing here, Sagi?" I cooed, using my nickname for him. "Aren't you out playing with Jhan-jhan?"

Jhanna was usually his playmate, seeing as they're the closest in age. And since Usagi couldn't pronounce Jhanna right, her name was reduced to Jhan-jhan.

He shook his head and crossed his arms. "Jhan-jhan no fun to p'ay with. She a'ways twakes my twoys!" He pouted.

I grinned and tickled his tummy, making him laugh. "Now, now, what does Auntie Jo always say? Play nice. There are lots of toys for you to play with. You're supposed to share them with your cousins."

Aunt Johanna, also known as Aunt Jo, was Uncle Mike's wife. She's in charge of taking care of the kids. I'm her assistant. Actually, I'm everyone's assistant. Wanna know why? Because I'm the oldest.

Sigh. That's life, I guess.

I was putting Usagi on the counter when Uncle Mike arrived.

"The chef is 'zere!" he proclaimed loudly with a terrible French accent. "With seventeen plus six mouths to feed 'cause April's coming, we better start cookin', amigos!"

Aunt Drea chuckled, handing me an apron, a chopping board and a knife. "I think you mean _eight_een plus six, Mike."

He blinked, confused. "Huh?"

"Because the way you eat, Mikey, you count as two," another voice answered. "And amigos is Spanish, not French."

I grinned. "Hi Uncle Don" I greeted the purple-clad turtle while putting on the apron.

"Hi unc'e Donnie!" Usagi repeated.

"Hey Ana," he greeted back. "Hi to you too, little Usagi" he said, patting my brother on the head.

Aunt Drea was laughing at Uncle Mike who scowled.

"Ha, ha, ha, funny Don," he snapped. "Aren't you supposed to be in your lab making Frankenstein knock-offs? The kitchen is Mikey's turf."

"A little touché today, aren't we, little brother?" Uncle Don responded smoothly. "Relax, I'm just here to get a cup of coffee-"

"You are _not_" someone else cut in. I turned my attention from the carrots I was cutting for a second to see Aunt Natalie come in, stern eyes on Uncle Don whose eyes widened at the sight of his wife. Aunt Nat had light brown hair, cut short and chocolate brown eyes. Just after her fifth month of pregnancy began, she developed a temper that rivaled Uncle Raph's.

Too bad for Uncle Don, I guess.

"Do you know what _time_ it is, Donatello?" she barked, eyes flashing. "You've been cooped up in that room for _nine_ straight hours! And you come out _here_ asking for _coffee_?"

Uncle Don flinched. "Give me a break, Nat. I was working," he tried to reason. "You know me. I didn't notice the time-"

"I will take no excuses, mister! You are coming out here right now and spending time with your only daughter!" She grabbed the ends of his bandana tails and dragged him out of the kitchen, scolding him all the way.

Aunt Drea sighed. "And that is what Don gets for pissing off a pregnant woman."

I grinned. "I heard you did worse to Uncle Raph" I said after giving Usagi a carrot stick to munch on.

"You bet she did," Uncle Mike put in. "You should have seen Raph run. And here I thought he was just a big muscle-head."

"Keep talkin', Mikey an' ya'll see muscle" yet another voice growled. These interruptions and interjections were normal, especially with four fully trained ninjas and many more undergoing training, so I wasn't surprised when Uncle Raph just barged the room.

He only stayed long enough to give Uncle Mike death threats and left after Aunt Drea gave him his beer. A short while later, mom came in to take Usagi for his bath.

He puffed out his cheeks. "Me no twake bath! No want!" he whined.

"You do and you will, little man" mom said sternly and that was that.

Then the twins came running in, squealing and laughing, pursued by the red-haired green-eyed Aunt Johanna. They made their mother chase them around the room and only followed her out after Uncle Mike promised to play with them later. Barely seconds passed when a teary Joy entered, looking for her mom to heal the scrape on her knee.

Since Aunt Drea was too busy helping Uncle Mike, I got the job. I brought out the first aid kit and requested her to sit down.

"So, wanna tell me what happened?" I asked as I took out cotton and some antiseptic.

She sniffed, rubbing one of her bluish-gray eyes with the heel of her hand. "Falcon pushed me. He's mean." She scowled. "I hate Falcon."

I smiled softly at her. Joy was not only the youngest child of Uncle Raph but also the only female. So I guess it must be difficult for her to get along with her two elder brothers, who can be quite the naughty little devils. But even so, she still wanted to play with them and because of that, she always puts up a tough front but inside, she's really just a sweet girl who loves spending time with her family.

"I know you don't mean that," I told her. "Whatever happened must have been an accident. He's your brother. He wouldn't hurt you on purpose."

She pouted. "Yes, he did! He's-" she stopped, eyeing the cotton that I wet the medicine on. "Is…is that going to hurt?" she asked hesitantly.

I chuckled. "Close your eyes and count to three. And before you know it, it'll be all over" I promised.

"But…"

I kept some of her golden-streaked brown hair behind her ear. "Don't forget, Joy, a good ninja faces all of her fears with courage and honor. Are you a good ninja?"

She immediately shut up and closed her eyes. I saw her lips move in silent counting. Quickly, I dabbed the cotton on her wound and placed a bandage over it just as she opened her eyes.

"Good as new" I said.

She touched the bandage before looking up and grinning. "Thanks, Ana."

"No problem," I replied, keeping the kit. "Go back out there and continue playing with the others. Remember, your brothers are only having fun and they love you, just like I do." I kissed her forehead. "Just be more careful, alright?"

She nodded. "Okie dokie!" She gave me a quick hug and dashed out of the room.

"Looks like ya've got yer hands full over here again, haven't ya?"


	3. Chapter 1 part 3

Recall:

_As I was keeping the first-aid kit, someone behind me suddenly spoke._

"_Looks like ya've got yer hands full over here."_

* * *

I smiled, already knowing who the intruder was. "No kidding" was my immediate reply as I stood up and faced my visitor. "Good to see you again, June."

June Jones is the daughter of our family friends, Casey and April Jones. Her auburn-colored hair is layered and she inherited her blue eyes from her father. Like me, she's sixteen years old. She also happens to be my best friend. Other than our age, we have a lot of similarities so we understand each other without having to say much. You could say we're a lot closer than sisters.

"Good ta see ya too, Tas" she replied with the Brooklyn accent she also acquired from her dad. Tas is her own personal nickname for me. Because everyone calls me Ana, she wanted to be a little different so she calls me Tas or Tasia.

I walked to the fridge. "Entire family here?" I asked.

"Yep." She sat on one of the chairs and gratefully received the can of soda I tossed her. "Wish we left Nate though. He's becomin' completely unbearable, always braggin' about another new girlfriend," she said with disgust. "I swear, once ya get him started, he ain't stoppin'. It would've been okay, if he was talkin' about the _girl_ fer once." She rolled her eyes. "That pain-in-the-ass narcissistic freak."

I laughed. Nathan, or Nate for short, was her elder brother, nineteen years old. June also had two other brothers; Lance, twenty-one, and cute little Zydon, still a year old.

I opened my mouth to reply when a harassed-looking Aunt Drea suddenly appeared.

"What are you two doing just sitting down like that?" she snapped. "We have barely an hour left, April and Casey are here and Mike's silly antics about perfect food aren't helping at all! Ana, start frying those vegetables. June, grab an apron and boil some water for the soup. Well? What are you waiting for? Chop, chop, ladies!"

"Yes ma'm!" we both answered. We exchanged grins before following her commands.

Ninety minutes later, all twenty-three of us were seated on one really long table. We don't really have an arrangement of where who sits where, it's pretty much our choice where we stay, except of course for the younger children who are usually beside their respective mother or father. Tonight, I'm sitting near with the Jones family, since it's not frequent that they come for dinner and I enjoy spending time with them.

You see, Aunt April and Uncle Casey are pretty much our only connection to, well, I suppose you could call it civilization, the human one anyway. With mutant turtles for fathers, us children can't really live up there so we stay here. Four turtles, four women and nine children living in the sewers of Manhattan might sound pretty crammed but actually, it's not. Uncle Don fixed up the place so that one, we're very comfortable, and two, we don't really have a reason to go up to the city. Our parents have their own rooms, as do each kid, exceptions included to the twins and those who are too young to have their own room.

Our mothers, however, go to the city often, for work and grocery shopping. It might seem kinda weird that in our family, it's the women who work. But it's not like our fathers can walk out in the streets in broad daylight and look for a job. So, the four of them are stuck here. But don't think that they're not doing anything at all. They take care of us.

My father is our ninjutsu master. He's responsible for training us everyday. Uncle Raph helps out too. However, when they start arguing, either Uncle Mike or Uncle Don comes in and takes Uncle Raph out. Uncle Mike is the one responsible for spending leisure time with all of us. And I don't need to tell you why. He's fun-loving and playful, like an adult kid and everyone simply adore him. Uncle Don, unlike the first three, actually does have a job, as IT Tech Support. He just sits all day, answering phone calls from people who need help with their electronic appliances and stuff. His pay is delivered to Aunt April's place. However, when he's not working, Uncle Don is our teacher, not in ninjustu, but the academic stuff. Since we don't go to a real school, we're kinda like being home-schooled.

I've been up to the city a couple of times too, going on errands with my mom or one of my aunts. I've also been there with my dad, at night, for training runs. I know what you're wondering. Do we, with mutated turtles for fathers, experience any kind of mutation at all? Answer is, no. I know it's totally odd that us children have no side effect from the mutation our fathers received but that's how it is. Uncle Don told me about it once when I was about thirteen, I think. He said it had something to do with the human gene of our fathers being more dominant than the animal gene. Something like that, anyway.

It's not that I don't care, it's just that I don't mind that my father and uncles aren't human like my mother and aunts. What do I, or anyone else in the family for that matter, care about how they look? Appearances don't make a person, it's all in the heart.

My, doesn't that sound cheesy? Ah well. Can't escape the truth, I guess-

_Splat!_

Jerked out of my thoughts, I blinked as ketchup trickled down my face. "What the…"

From across me, a male was laughing at me. "Nice look, Ana," he said, grinning. "Neva' knew red could look so good on ya." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes, wiping the ketchup from my forehead with a napkin. This jerk-ass is Nathan Jones. An extremely immature blockhead who teases me in every chance he gets. He had messy dark blue hair and jade green eyes. Similar to June, his accent was Brooklyn, though his was a lot thicker, and he had a muscular build, just like his father. As much as I hate to admit it, he's actually pretty good-looking, you know, for a guy. Too bad he was a complete insufferable moron.

Another dark blue-haired male sat beside Nathan. This is Lance. He also had green eyes but his had a much softer color, showing that he's a lot more gentle and insightful than his idiot brother but just as good-looking.

"Stop being so rude, will you?" Lance chided. "Leave Ana alone."

Nathan and Lance are total opposites. While Nathan is a boisterous, insensitive and loud practical joker, Lance is a silent, polite and proper science whiz. Apparently, the two took after their parents.

Beside me, June glared at Nathan. "Yeah, Nate, yer bein' a jerk," she put in. After a pause, she added, "Again."

Nathan only scoffed. "Like hell I care."

Irritated, June started to rise from her seat. "Like hell ya should, ya freakin-"

"That's quite _enough_," Aunt April's voice cut in. She was seated at June's other side. Even though it wasn't directed at me, I couldn't help cringing at the tone of her voice. "June, sit down" she ordered.

June sat.

"Nathan," she rounded her stern eyes on her second-eldest. "Apologize to Ana right now."

Nathan's jaw dropped, obviously not expecting that command. "_What_? But mom!"

Aunt April lifted an eyebrow. "Did you just disagree with me, young man?"

Appalled, he turned to his father for help. "Dad! She can't make me apologize ta Ana!"

Uncle Casey shrugged, wiping Zydon's mouth with a napkin. "Don't look at me, kid. Her word's law."

June and I snickered silently at Nathan's horror-stricken expression. Honestly, that guy had too much pride for his own good.

"Well, Nate?" June teased, her chin sitting on the heel of her hand. "Tasia's waitin'."

Using the sweetest tone I could muster, I joined in. "Yeah, Nate," I followed June's position, batting my lashes mockingly. "Or would you like me to spell out the word to you first?"

Nathan glowered. "Ya fuc-"

"Nathan Arnold Jones! Don't you _dare_ finish that sentence!" Aunt April scolded. "Apologize to Ana this instance or I'm changing your curfew to 9pm sharp!"

His eyes widened with shock and fear at the threat. Resentfully, he turned away and muttered a small apology.

Aunt April sighed. "Oh _Nathan_…"

I grinned. "It's fine, Aunt Ape. The look on his face was apology enough."

"Try outrageously priceless" June said, smirking.

Nathan scowled but before he could even open his mouth, there was a crash followed by a wail from the other end of the table.

Our heads turned at once. Jhanna was crying while being cradled in her mother's arms. Sahara, a dark brown-haired girl with forest green eyes, was laughing at the dark auburn-haired reddish-brown eyed Falcon, who had spaghetti all over his head. The twins were grinning from ear to ear. Uncle Don was rubbing his temples tiredly. And I'm pretty sure Uncle Raph was trying his hardest not to burst out laughing.

I blinked.

June turned to me. "Ya don't wanna know?"

I shook my head. "Nope. Do you?"

"Nah. We leavin' then?"

"Let's go."

We grabbed our plates and stood up. Don't worry, we're not being rude. This happens way too often for us to need to excuse ourselves. Aunt Ape went to there to see what the commotion was all about. Nathan just laughed while Uncle Casey and Lance talked as if they couldn't hear anything other than their own voices.

June and I left the table to the peace, quiet and safety of my room, silently grinning at the different sounds that erupted barely seconds later.

Well then, my name is Hamato Anastasia, the daughter of Hamato Leonardo, the eldest son Hamato Splinter, and you just spent a normal day in my life. Fun, isn't it?

_Coming up next, the bios of the guy's wives and their kids, as well as April's and Casey's :)_

_Until then, see ya! ;D_


	4. Profiles

_Hi guys! Sorry, but this isn't chapter two yet. I'll post that one next time. This page is dedicated for character bios, for the new ones. I know that most of you have a difficulty in remembering the guys' wives and their children so this is so that you won't get confused. The age and their appearance should be good enough. I hope it helps :)_

* * *

**LEONARDO **

Wife:Sapphire

Appearance: blond hair with amethyst eyes

Children:

_Name_: Anastasia Hamato

_Age_: 16

_Appearance_: Black hair and blue eyes

_Name_: Usagi Hamato

_Age_: 2

_Appearance_: Blond hair and lavender eyes

**DONATELLO**

Wife:Natalie (pregnant)

Appearance: Light brown hair with chocolate brown eyes

Child:

_Name_: Jhanna Hamato

_Age_: 4

_Appearance_: Light brown hair tipped with dark brown and caramel-colored eyes

**RAPHAEL**

Wife:Andrea

Appearance: brown hair with lighter brown eyes

Children:

_Name_: Tyler Hamato

_Age_: 13

_Appearance_: Sandy brown hair and hazel eyes

_Name_: Falcon Hamato

_Age_: 11

_Appearance_: Dark auburn hair and reddish brown eyes

_Name_: Joy Hamato

_Age_: 7

_Appearance_: Brown hair with blonde highlights and bluish-grey eyes

**MICHELANGELO**

Wife:Johanna

Appearance: Red hair with green eyes

Children:

_Name_: Sahara Hamato

_Age_: 8

_Appearance_: Dark, dark brown hair, always in a braid and forest green eyes

_Name_: Charlie Hamato

_Age_: 6

_Appearance_: Red hair and cerulean blue eyes

_Name_: Cleo Hamato

_Age_: 6

_Appearance_: Red hair and cerulean blue eyes

**CASEY AND APRIL**

Children:

_Name_: Lance August Jones

_Age_: 21

_Appearance_: Blue hair and blue eyes

_Name_: Nathan Arnold Jones

_Age_: 19

_Appearance_: Blue hair and sea-foam green eyes

_Name_: June Jones

_Age_: 16

_Appearance_: Auburn hair and blue eyes

_Name_: Zydon Jones

_Age_: 1

_Appearance_: Dark brown hair and green eyes

_Chapter two is coming up soon! ;)_


	5. Chapter 2

New York City is at its best during the late hours of the evening. And for one certain female, she simply adored being able to roam the place as she pleased during that time. However, unlike normal outgoing teenagers, she doesn't explore the city through the dusty and dirty streets of Manhattan but instead, leaps from rooftop to rooftop, enjoying the fresh air and cool breeze blowing through her face and hair.

Hamato Anastasia wasn't the tallest girl around, nor was she short. Her height she believed to be a combination of her father, who was only five feet tall, and her mother, who was at most a foot taller than him. Her black hair was silky and long, stopping just above her waistline. Similar to her father, she had brilliant blue eyes, easy-going and friendly, crowned under perfectly-shaped eyebrows. Her nose was slender and she had full, cherry lips. She inherited her mother's smooth and ivory complexion. Her outfit composed of a tight cobalt blue top, low-rise cargo pants that showed part of her stomach and sneakers.

Unfortunately for the young lady, there was one condition she had to obey for her to be out on nights such as this. And that condition, regrettably, retains much of the freedom she wanted.

It was training.

"Keep up with the pace, Ana!"

A sigh escaped her lips. Why couldn't her father understand that she liked to take things slow? She wanted time to appreciate every little thing around her. But no, he didn't grant any time for that. While she had just reached one rooftop, he was already on the next. Now, he stood on the building in front of her, looking stern.

With yet another sigh, she seized a flagpole and used it to swing over a gap and land next to him.

"I'm right here, daddy" she said with sweetened tone, hoping to ease his impatience.

Leonardo, however, did not fall for her ploy. Arms firmly crossed across his plastron, he looked at her sternly. "Anastasia, when are you going to take your training seriously?" he demanded.

'_And here we go again…'_ Ana thought resignedly.

"At home with your cousins or out here with me, wherever I take you, your mind, your focus is always somewhere else! Ninjitsu isn't a walk in the park. You need to have the utmost concentration to master it! I know you are more than capable but I can't help feeling that you're not even trying!" He let out a big sigh and massaged his forehead. "Ana, do you even understand what your training is for?" he wanted to know.

The female bowed her head, if only to avoid his gaze. All of her thoughts she kept to herself because she knew her father was only doing what he thought was best and she respected him for that. It wasn't his fault he was that way, he simply loved his family too much. As a result, she wouldn't rebel against him. She would answer him like she always did; tell him what he wanted to hear. "Yes, sensei," she replied quietly. "To protect my family."

Leonardo's expression softened. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Then you understand why I'm pushing you so hard, don't you?" he asked in a calmer tone. "You understand why you get up early every morning and sleep only after everyone else has? Why you carry all the burden of watching over your brother and cousins? When I've gone and passed, you're next in line to be the leader, the head of our family. I have to prepare you for that responsibility before it's too late, do you understand?"

"Yeah, dad, I really do understand…" she trailed. _'But why do you always have to talk like you're going to die the next day?' _she wanted to know._ 'You promised me a hundred times that you'd stay and protect this family no matter what. You… you wouldn't leave us so soon, would you?' _But she couldn't. She couldn't voice out these thoughts.

Leonardo frowned. He didn't want to frighten her with the idea of him leaving this world but he could never predict what the future will bring. He just knew, based on the past experiences he and his brothers were involved in, he had to be ready for anything. That's why, he had to make her understand the importance of the need to continually improve and sharpen her skills and abilities as both a leader and a ninja so she can protect the ones both she and he cared deeply for.

"Ana" he said. The female lifted her head in response. "You know that you can tell me anything, right?" he went on. "I'm not as good at listening and giving advice as Don or even Mikey but I am concerned of whatever it is that may bothering you. You are my daughter, Anastasia. I want you to be able to trust me with anything."

"Father, I-"

Suddenly, a _crash_ interrupted her speech; followed immediately a woman's shriek.

At once, Leonardo's head snapped towards the source of the sound. "What was that?" he said sharply. But before Ana could say anything, he had already stridden over to the edge and was gazing at the bottom.

Ana followed him. At the alley below, five men were cornering two teenagers, females by the looks of it.

Apparently, someone had knocked over a garbage can, scaring the girls and causing the noise the father and daughter had heard.

"The Purple Snakes" Leonardo scowled. The Purple Snakes were the second generation Purple Dragons, adapting almost everything from the unruly attire to the purple prints tattooed on different parts of their skin.

"I'll take them" Ana said, strapping her twin katana on one side of her waist. She had pushed her previous dilemma at the back of her mind. _'There'll be another time for that,'_ she thought._ 'Right now, someone needs our help.'_

Leonardo nodded. "Alright. Be careful" he cautioned.

Ana rolled her eyes. "Stop being such a grouch, dad," she said. "They're five boneheaded Snakes. Nothing a trained ninja under you can't handle, right?"

"You're getting far too cocky for your own good, Ana," he responded but his tone was light and slightly amused. "Make sure you do a good job. I'll be watching from up here."

"Knowing that, sensei, I'll definitely do a great job." She winked at him before leaping onto the nearest fire escape. She carefully made her way down the building, silent and sticking close to the shadows. When a flash of silver caught her eye, she knew it was time to intervene.

She jumped from her hiding place and landed in front of the trapped individuals, surprising both parties. Not wasting a second, she kicked the knife from the first man's hands.

"Now, didn't your mother ever teach you not to play with sharp objects?" she said. She glanced at the frightened teens behind her. "When you get the chance, get out of here and run as fast as you can to the nearest telephone booth and call the police, alright?" she whispered to them.

They nodded, too terrified to speak.

With that done, she faced the attackers. "Tut, tut, you couldn't get date tonight so you resort to this," she taunted, wagging a finger at them. "How disappointing."

One of them, a big man twice her size with tattoos of snakes everywhere, stepped up. "Didja jus' insult us, lil' missy?" he hissed. "_No one_ messes with Cobra an' 'is crew."

"Yeah, who the hell d'ya think ye are, bitch?" another spoke.

"Ain't nobody gets away with meddlin' with the Purple Snakes!" a third added.

Ana raised an eyebrow. "Nobody, huh?" She unsheathed one of her swords. "We'll just see about that, won't we?"

Cobra glowered. "Skin 'er alive!" he commanded.

Crowbars and metal chains raised, the men attacked together. However, much to their frustration, the female kept twisting, vaulting, and cart wheeling away from them and their weapons.

"Stop runnin' away!"

"Ye too scared ta fight us?"

"Nah," Ana smiled. "Just waiting for the right time to do this!" She grabbed an attacking Snake by his shirt and using his own momentum against him, slammed him to two others. One came down on her with a crowbar which she blocked with her blade. A swift, strong kick on his chest that knocked the breath out of him and he was out-cold. A quick blow to the head finished another. She swept the feet from next lackey to take her on. He rolled up to his feet again, only to be met with the hilt of her sword. She stepped aside when the fourth ran at her and rapped her elbow painfully at the back of his neck, sending him on the floor.

Pleased with her work and relieved that the two girls had escaped sometime in the clash; she turned to the last man standing. "Cobra, was it?" she said. "Looks like you're on your own now. Why don't you be a good little Snake and run along home where it's safe?" she teased.

He smirked. "Ye think yer all that, doncha, princess?" he leered, eyes wandering her body. "I betcha I could do things ta ye that ye'll never think o-"

**THUD!**

Ana blinked as the man slid to the ground, unconscious. "Sensei?" she queried.

Leonardo emerged from the shadows. "He prattled far too much for my liking" he replied simply.

She rolled her eyes, sheathing her katana. "That's just your overprotectiveness talking, daddy."

He chuckled. "So maybe it is." He placed an arm over her shoulders. "Come on, we're going home."

"This early?" she responded in mock surprise. "And here I am, not even breaking a sweat."

He lifted an eye ridge. "Is that so? Then I suppose you have enough energy to make it to the lair in fifteen minutes, don't you?"

"What?" she blurted out. "But dad, I just flattened those creeps and you want me to-"

However, he had already begun moving. "You're wasting time, Ana!"

The female sighed and followed after her father. _'I am _never_ opening my big mouth again…' _she thought bitterly.

And the two disappeared into the night. Minutes passed and the alley remained silent. Police sirens could be heard drawing closer. Then-

A stir.

With a grunt, Cobra lifted himself from the ground, scowling as he rubbed his aching head. "Yer goin' ta pay fer this, missy," he growled. "Jus' ye wait. I _will_ make ye pay."


	6. Chapter 3

In the turtles' lair, Johanna was sending off the last of the kids who stayed up late to bed with the aid of Sapphire and Andrea. Natalie had chosen to sleep early to rest her aching body.

"Jhanna's sleeping with Nat," Johanna informed Sapphire. "Falcon and the twins are in their respective rooms. And this little lady is just about to get knocked out." She indicated Sahara who yawned as she held on to her mother's hand.

"Good," Sapphire replied, Usagi in her arms. "It's about your turn to get some shut eye, darling" she told her son softly.

"I wanna… wait fow… Ana…" he murmured, eyes drooping.

"Don't worry, your sister will be back soon with your father. You can greet her in the morning" his mother replied.

"Bu'… I… Ana…" Without finishing his sentence, he fell asleep.

Sapphire smiled and she and Johanna went to put their children to bed.

"Alright, Tyler, time's up for you as well" Andrea said to her son who was watching wrestling with his father. On Raphael's other side was Joy, sleeping on his plastron.

"Aw mom, can't I stay up 'til the end o' the match?" he pleaded.

Andrea raised an eyebrow. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you just say that half an hour ago?"

"But I ain't even tired yet!" he protested.

She crossed her arms. "Since when is this about being tired or not?"

Raphael chuckled. "Mom's right, kiddo. Bed time." He stood up, carrying the slumbering Joy in his arms. "Let's go."

The thirteen-year-old scowled. "What about Ana? Why does she get ta stay up late?"

"Tyler, not this again," Andrea sighed wearily. "How many times do I have to tell you? Stop comparing yourself with Ana. This doesn't concern her but you. Besides, it's different in her case. She's older than you."

"By three years!" he retorted. "And she didn't hafta sleep early when she was thirteen!"

Raphael shrugged. "Kid's got a point."

Tyler beamed at his father, glad to receive his support.

Andrea, however, glared at her husband. "Thanks a lot, Raph," she said sarcastically before looking squarely at her son. "Forget it. No more arguments. You are going to bed, mister. _This instant_" she added for more emphasis.

Dejectedly, Tyler followed his parents to his room. Once he and Joy were put to bed, Andrea turned to Raphael. "I'm turning in as well. Saph and Jo are doing the same. You," she said, poking his plastron. "Can make yourself useful and help Don and Mike in the kitchen. Apparently someone gave the twins too many sweets and they made a huge mess tonight." Her voice then softened. "But it's getting late. Just don't stay up too long, alright?" She kissed his cheek. "Good night, honey."

"'Night" Raphael replied. However, when she had gone, he frowned. _'It is pretty late. What the shell is takin' Leo an' Ana so long?' _he wanted to know as he walked in the kitchen where Donatello and Michelangelo were currently washing the dishes.

Michelangelo turned to Raphael when he entered. "Hey bro, do you think you could-"

"No" Raphael answered without waiting for him to finish. He simply sat down on one of the chairs, his mind still occupied.

The turtle in orange scowled. "You could have at least let me ask my question."

Donatello, however, noticed the red-banded ninja's expression and he put down the plate he was drying. "What's on your mind, Raph?" he asked.

"It's late," he replied. "They ain't here yet."

Michelangelo tilted his head in confusion. "Huh?"

"He means Leo and Ana," Donatello answered, taking the seat across his brother's. "They've come home during later hours than this. It's not like you to worry about them so much" he told his brother in red.

"Donny's got a point," Michelangelo said. "Besides, I'm sure they'll be here any moment." And as if on cue, the doors to their lair swooshed open and the voices of their eldest sibling and their niece could be heard.

The youngest turtle grinned. "Told ya."

Raphael, however, wasn't listening. Instead, his head turned toward the doorway, where, seconds later, Leonardo and Ana entered.

The teenager raised an eyebrow at her uncles. "A welcoming party? Why, I didn't think of putting on my gown" she said, grinning.

Donatello just smiled. "Always the sarcastic little ninja, aren't you, Ana?"

"Who are you calling little?" she retorted playfully.

Michelangelo returned her grin. "Hungry? I'll whip up a couple of sandwiches for you" he offered.

"Maybe next time, Uncle Mike," she responded, heading to the fridge. "I'm just here to grab a drink then dad and I are gonna run over some katas."

"_Now_?"

A little surprised at the tone of his voice, Ana turned to Raphael, the one who spoke. "Well… yeah" she replied but for some reason, he wasn't looking at her but at her father, glaring at him actually.

"What're tryin' ta do, Leo? Train the kid ta death?" Raphael demanded from his older brother. "Ye jus' finished a two-hour run, fer god's sake!"

Ana blinked, not expecting his outburst. She knew her Uncle Raph was hot-tempered and was more than used to him and her dad arguing but this was the first time she'd seen him talk like that. However, what came out of her father's mouth surprised her even more.

"This has nothing to do with you, Raphael," Leonardo answered coldly. "It's none of your business."

The air around them could not have been any tenser as the two meet gazes. Without warning, Raphael slammed his fists on the table, making Ana jump. "It is now, Leo" he growled.

"Not again…" Michelangelo groaned.

Donatello sighed. "This isn't going to end well…"

Ana frowned. _'It's barely been a minute since we got here,' s_he thought, growing concerned. '_Dad and Uncle Raph can't be starting an argument now, can they?'_

Leonardo's expression was unreadable. "We're not doing this, Raph. Not here."

"Fine" was the curt answer then Raphael went out.

"Ana, we'll do those katas in the morning. Don, Mike, I'll let you guys handle things from here" Leonardo spoke without looking at the three before leaving the room as well.

"Wait a minute, dad-" Ana was cut when a hand on her shoulder stopped her from following her father. She turned her head. "Uncle Don? What's going on?"

Donatello couldn't help feeling guilty at what he was about to tell his niece. Her eyes were showing worry and even, fright. _'Thirty-eight years of living together and still, they can't resolve their differences,'_ he thought exasperatedly. _'The least Leo and Raph could do is to pick better places to start their fights… After all, we agreed that neither Ana nor any of the children are to be involved, didn't we?'_

"It's best we stay here. Those two need a moment in private" he said.

"But…"

Michelangelo shook his head. "You know them, Ana. Just let them talk it out and everything will be alright in the morning." He gave her a smile. "So, how about those sandwiches then?"

* * *

After closing the dojo, Leonardo turned around to face Raphael who was still scowling at him. He took a deep breath and crossed his arms. "What is it now?"

"Ya don't even need ta ask, Fearless. Ya know exactly what's it about" Raphael hissed back.

"Why of course," he replied sardonically. "Because you've only brought it up about a hundred times."

"Why d'ya always gotta be like that then?" he demanded. "That stupid routine o' yers again! Trainin' yerself from dawn ta midnight! Pushin' yerself so hard! Why?"

"Raph, you already know why-"

"Don't give me any o' that shit, Leo!" Raphael shot. "Yes, I knew why! Yes, I understood! But did ya think I _liked_ it? Did ya I think _enjoyed_ watchin' ya overworkin' yerself? But ya know what, that don't even matter ta me anymore! _You_ can do what _you_ want ta yerself! Beat yerself ta death fer all I care! But with Ana-"

"As the eldest, it's her responsibility to protect the family!" Leonardo snapped. "That's why she needs all the training she can get! I have to push her past her limits so she can overcome all obstacles! She needs to perfect herself! And thankfully, unlike you, she does not feel the need to oppose me every other second!"

"She's only doin' it because _yer_ her father! Because ya _told_ her ta!" Raphael retorted. "Ya know she's ain't the type who stands up fer herself! She's willin' ta do anythin' ta avoid any trouble! I ain't sayin' it's wrong ta train her but what yer makin' her do is goin' overboard! Have ya ever thought about what _she_ wants? How _she_ wishes ta spend her time? God, Leo, she ain't you! Ya can't just keep on trainin' her like that! She's still a kid! She deserves ta live like all normal kids do!"

Leonardo narrowed his eyes. "Neither she nor any of them will ever live a normal life. Not while they are our children. You know that."

"Yeah, I do. But at least I care enough ta _try_ ta give my kids what they've been missin'" Raphael sneered.

Silence then-

**BAM!**

Raphael was knocked off his feet by Leonardo's sudden punch. "Don't you _dare_ tell me that I don't love my daughter!" Leonardo snarled angrily. "You have no right to tell me how to raise her!"

The red-banded turtle slowly got up, wiping his mouth with his knuckle. He brought out his sai and growled, "Bring it on, Fearless."

* * *

Ana sighed for the nth time after swallowing the last piece of her sandwich. She was alone in the kitchen now. Michelangelo had gone to his room after making her the snack. Donatello stayed a bit longer to chat before going off to bed as well. He had advised her to do the same and she told him she will in a moment. But fifteen minutes passed and still, she hasn't shifted from her spot.

'_Even though I know their arguments aren't rare occurrences, I can't stop thinking about dad and Uncle Raph,' _she thought. _'Uncle Don and Uncle Mike keep on saying that it's the only way they can settle their differences. Yeah, they assure us that hardly anything bad happens after it but what I want to know is why. To settle their differences? What differences? I don't believe dad and Uncle Raph are that different from each other at all.__ They're both stubborn, proud and overprotective. They just have different methods of expressing it… So, why do they have to make simple things so complicated?'_

She looked at the two sandwiches left. As much as she appreciated her Uncle Mike's effort, he had made too much for her. Then, an idea came to her mind. _'Why waste good food, right?' _she thought.

"After all, Dad and Uncle Raph should be done _talking _by now, shouldn't they?" she spoke to no one in particular as she picked up the plate and stood up. She left the kitchen and crossed over to the dojo. However, the closer she got, the more her unease grew. She was behind the doors when she recognized the sounds coming from the other side. Her eyes widened.

'_They're actually fighting…'_

And from the series of grunts, the clash of metal against metal and even the thick sound of fists hitting flesh, she knew it was no spar.

"-had it with ya an' yer stuck-up attitude! Yer pushin' her too hard!"

"I _have_ to! Yes, we've been living peacefully for the past few years but we don't know how long it's going to last! She has to be ready!"

"She _is_ ready! Yer just too blind ta see it! 'Cuz yer always tryin' ta make everythin' perfect! Just like YOU!"

"Why do you always talk like everything's _my_ fault?"

Ana decided that she had eavesdropped enough and was about to leave when she heard it. The words that made her heart stop.

"THIS AIN'T ABOUT YOU! IT'S ABOUT ANA!"

A huge lump unexpectedly rose in her throat as her own name echoed through her ears. Each repetition only caused her guilt to develop further and further.

**CRASH!**

The sound did not escape the two brothers' hearing. At once, they abandoned their combat and quickly exited the dojo. But all that met their eyes were a broken plate and two pieces of sandwiches that lay, untouched, on the floor.

* * *

'_This was a stupid idea,'_ Ana thought to herself as she climbed down the fire escape. _'There's no way that June that would be awake at this hour, especially since she has school tomorrow.'_ She stopped outside her bestfriend's window, contemplating on whether she should go through with her idea or not. On one hand, she didn't want to disturb June's slumber but on the other, she desperately _needed_ someone to talk to about the incident that happened only minutes ago.

'_Why am I so bothered about it? I mean, I've always known that dad and Uncle Raph don't always get along and that they argue about pretty much everything, including me._ _So why now?_ _I guess it's just that… they're brothers, aren't they? They're the ones who always taught us not to pick quarrels with our siblings or cousins. It's… just not right.'_

Ana sighed, never realizing that guilt could consume her this much. Even though she knew that sometimes her father and her uncle argue about her, she simply couldn't help it. To actually hear it first-hand was different from simply being aware of it. Perhaps she wasn't training enough? Did they think she was too weak to become leader? Were they annoyed of her laid-back attitude? She just couldn't understand.

She simply leaned on the railing, lost in her remorseful thoughts and unanswered questions when a sudden rap on the glass interrupted her reverie. She blinked and gazed at June's window, thinking it was her who was knocking but found no one. The tapping continued and she looked up to see none other than her Aunt April's kind face smiling down on her.

"It's a little late to be thinking of having a sleepover tonight, isn't it, Ana?"


	7. Chapter 4

Ana watched April O'Neil Jones, still in her nightgown, grab a mug from the cupboard and pour recently heated tea on the cup. As a woman of more than forty years, she was not only as fit as she was twenty years ago but also, as beautiful, both inside and out. True, her bright auburn-colored hair was beginning to fade and tiny hints of wrinkles were forming on her face; however, her lucid emerald green eyes still held the same powerful yet gentle fire it did years before and she contained so much grace and perfect posture that whatever flaws she obtained with age were barely noticeable.

"Careful, it's hot" April cautioned as she handed the mug to the teenager seated on the table in her dining room.

"Thanks Aunt Ape" Ana said appreciatively. She blew on it before taking a small sip. After the warm liquid travelled down her throat, a sigh escaped her lips.

April took the chair across of her and placed her hands together. "So, are you going to tell me what's wrong?" she asked.

"Why would you think anything's wrong?" Ana replied while tracing a finger on the mouth of her mug, entirely aware that April could see right through her.

The redhead smiled. "One, you're not looking at me. And two, you're not the kind of person who would visit at 1:30 in the morning just for the heck of it, sweetie."

Ana almost grinned. "You know me too well."

"You'd be insulted if I didn't," April replied with a grin. "Are you ready to talk now?"

The ninja-in-training, however, looked away.

April reached out and gently laid a hand on top of hers. "I know I'm not June," she stated softly. "But I care for you just as much. You're a second daughter to me, Ana. And I want to help you more than anything else right now."

"I… well… it's about dad…"

April was a little surprised. Whatever she had expected the teen's problem to be, it certainly wasn't about her father. She was aware that although some issues were never brought up between them, they had a very good relationship with each other.

"And Uncle Raph" Ana continued.

Now, that made more sense. And judging from Ana's reaction, the understanding must have been clear in the woman's expression.

"Do you know what's going on, Aunt April?" Ana asked. "Do you think you can help me?"

"I'm getting the general picture. Go on and we'll see what I can do."

And so, Ana began her tale of what happened earlier that night, from the training run with her dad down to her leaving the lair. It didn't take too long for April to fully understand the situation and how the teen was feeling.

"I don't know exactly what they were talking about," Ana admitted. "I just know it's about me."

When she finished, April gave her time to rest and drink more tea before voicing out her view on the matter.

"My advice is simple, Ana," she said. "Don't blame yourself."

"But-"

April raised a hand to stop her. "I'm not finished yet," she told the girl patiently. "Now, I want you to listen well, alright? I've known Leo and Raph since they were fifteen and I'm positive that they never have and never will stop arguing with each other. Not even your grandfather Splinter could accomplish it. It's how they deal with things, just like Don locks himself in his lab and Mikey cracks his jokes. I know that sometimes their arguments get a little too far and they tend to fight their aggression off by battling it out against each other but that's just something you can't change. It's part of who they are. I know what you're thinking, but I hope you trust me when I say, it's not your fault, Ana. Ask whoever you want, no one will hold you responsible for what they're doing."

"You weren't there when it happened," Ana insisted. "They were actually _serious_ when they fought, like they really wanted to rip each other apart. What if they never speak to one another again? What if one of them got hurt? What if Uncle Raph or my father would leave us? All because of a disagreement that began with me." Her hands clenched. "I… I can't deal with that."

April cupped both the girl's hands with her own. "That is never going to happen" she replied firmly.

Ana looked at her. "Aunt Ape, how can you be so sure?"

"Because I know them," she answered simply. "Raph will never admit it but he respects his older brother, and Leo respects him in return. I also know neither shows it often or ever, if you must, but they truly love each other. They're rivals and they're friends but most of all, they're brothers. And nothing will ever change that between them."

Ana understood the elder female's words but was still uncertain. "I just…" She sighed. "There's just something that's been bugging me for a long time and I never really thought about it so much until now. I haven't been exactly serious about my training as my dad wants me to be and sometimes, I really do tend to be lazy and slack off. It makes me wonder… if… if I'm really worthy to become the leader…"

April couldn't help but smile at the similarity Ana had with her father. She stood up and kissed the teen's forehead, much to black-haired girl's surprise.

"You're not your father, Ana," April told her softly. "I'll admit, you're far more relaxed and easy-going. You're not as intense in training and you certainly didn't inherit his pride in perfection. But I want you to know that you are definitely his daughter. You're compassionate, dependable and brave. You love your family more than anything else. And," She tweaked the other female's nose. "You worry too much." Then, the elder woman rested both hands on Ana's shoulders. "Those, sweetheart, are what makes a true leader."

Gradually, a smile crept up to the teen's face. "Alright," Ana finally said. "I believe you."

"I'm glad," April replied. "And if you want advice, I suggest you talk to Leo or Raph, or both if you're up to it. Though I doubt they will tell you much because they most likely wouldn't want to get you involved, there's nothing wrong with trying, right?"

Ana grinned. "Right." She stood up and hugged the older woman. "You have no idea what this means to me. Thanks a bunch, Aunt Ape."

"You're welcome," April replied, stroking her hair. "And you can show your gratitude by heading back. You need rest. If Leo and Raph were still up when you left, they're going to figure out you're missing, one way or another."

"Yes ma'm!" Ana responded. "And I'm really sorry for waking you up" she added apologetically.

"It's alright," April assured her. "I was already up, anyway."

"You were? Why?"

"I have my reasons," the redhead answered. "The guys aren't the only ones who can sense if their child is not home, after all."

Ana was still puzzled at her words and wanted to ask more questions but April shook her head. "You've been away from home long enough. I'm sure everyone awake back there is getting worried. I'll see you soon, Ana."

Recognizing a dismissal when she heard one, Ana nodded and headed to the window. Before completely leaving the house, she turned her head. "You're a second mother to me too, Aunt Ape."

April smiled. "I'm happy to hear that" she replied in an understanding voice only mothers are capable of. And from the window, she waved to Ana and watched her silhouette leap from rooftop to rooftop until she could see the teen no longer.

Only seconds of silence passed when the front door could suddenly be heard creaking open, whoever was on the other side was obviously trying to enter the room as quietly as possible.

April faced the intruder, a hand on her hip. "Welcome home, sweetie," she greeted her son cheerfully. "I've been waiting for you. I hope you're ready for your surprise this time."

After yet another all-nighter with his friends, the nineteen-year-old groaned at being busted for the umpteenth time. "Ya gotta be kiddin' me, ma! Do ya _always_ hafta catch me _every_ time I sneak out?"

April patted his head and smiled. "Your father couldn't slip pass me before and neither can you, Nathan. Now, go do those dishes you so carelessly left behind during dinner."

* * *

When Leonardo and Raphael saw the mess outside the dojo, they knew something was up. But before they could even speak, Donatello had appeared from his room, asking what the crash had been about. After hearing what happened, the techno-turtle guessed that it must have been Ana. She had obviously stayed up and was bringing the leftover sandwiches over to the dojo. But something happened before she could do so. Leonardo added in to the story by saying that she might have heard him and Raphael arguing.

Donatello had frowned. "What were the last things you said to each other before the crash?" he questioned but without even waiting for an answer, he added, "You mentioned her name, didn't you?"

It didn't take long for the brothers to put two and two together.

"Shit! She ran away!" Raphael cried out.

"Quiet, Raph!" Leonardo hissed. "That last thing we need is for everyone to wake up!"

Raphael looked like he was about to retort but thankfully, Donatello intervened. After reprimanding them and pointing out this was no time to argue, both elder siblings calmed down.

"The first thing we need to do is call April," Donatello said. "I don't think Ana would really run away. She's probably just upset. And there's one person she would go to when she needs to talk."

"June" Leonardo and Raphael said together.

Afterwards, the purple-clad turtle insisted that he would be the one to ring their redheaded friend, which Leonardo, many arguments later, reluctantly agreed to.


	8. Chapter 5

Ana stood on the edge of a rooftop and looked toward the direction where the sun was to rise in a few hours. _'Aunt Ape's right. I am worrying too much about it,'_ she thought to herself. _'Dad and Uncle Raph are grown-up. They can take care of their disputes, even if it's not necessarily the mature way to do so. Uncle Don and Uncle Mike understand, that's why they don't prevent their arguments and just let them be. I may not feel like a leader now, that's why I have to work hard and keep training, right?'_

She transferred her gaze below. _'Maybe I'll take the longer, simpler way home. I'm sure no one will mind if I steal just a few more minutes for myself.'_

Maneuvering her body expertly, she gracefully landed in the alley; however, trouble seemed to have chosen her to be its victim that night because the moment her feet meet the ground, a wicked voice spoke out, "Well, well, the little angel I'm tryin' ta find actually fell from the sky. Nice timin'."

Ana whirled around and gasped as none other than Cobra, the person her father had knocked unconscious earlier that night, approached.

"We meet again, missy," he leered, grinning spitefully. "An' this time, I'm ready fer ya."

'_Aw shell'_ she groaned inwardly as she spotted more men appeared from their hiding places. She didn't know how many buddies the guy brought with him. But she knew their numbers had considerably grown since the last encounter.

"Um… no hard feelings?" she replied, trying to put on a smile while at the same time, backing way from them, only to realize they had formed a circle around her. She was trapped.

'_This has _got_ to be the _worst_ time to have left my katanas at home.'_

Not having any other option, she went defensive. She carefully took in her surroundings, searching for an opening to escape while at the same time, calculating the odds that she was going to get out of this mess unscathed.

'… _I'm doomed, aren't I?'_

Cobra stepped forward, cracking his knuckles. "Yer gonna be tastin' hell after what ye did ta me," he spat before motioning to his companions. "Get 'er!"

Using all the ninja training her father repeatedly made her go through everyday, she fought against the Snakes that attacked her simultaneously. The first ten she could handle well, even without her swords but the next wave of opponents was starting to be too much for her to fight singled-handedly and weaponless.

As the fight prolonged, bruises and scratches began to form all over her already exhausted body. They were gradually weakening her. It wasn't long before someone got a lucky hit. His metal chain wrapped around her ankle tightly and he pulled, not only bringing her down but twisting her muscles. At once, two pairs of rough arms grabbed her and forced her into a kneeling position. One accidentally stepped on her sprain, causing her to cry out in pain.

"Music ta my ears." Cobra suddenly appeared, his face grinning nastily down at her. "Look at the tough chick now," he sneered, grabbing a fistful of her hair. "Ye think yer safe from us jus' 'coz ye can do some fancy moves?"

He pulled but she sealed her lips, refusing to allow them to wrench out another sound from her.

"Stubborn lil' thing, ain't she?" one said.

"But it ain't nothin' we can't fix" another responded.

Ana gritted her teeth in frustration and helplessness. She couldn't just sit there and wait for them to decide her fate. She needed to break free. But… she had battled her hardest, didn't she? She did everything she could in her power, hadn't she? What more could one sixteen-year-old female against more than a dozen fully-grown men possibly do?

'_I can't do anything… not like this…'_ She lowered her head, both in surrender and shame that she submitted to the defeat so easily_. 'I… I'm not strong enough… I still need more training… I still need… Dad, Uncle Raph, Aunt Ape… anyone, I need… I need help…'_ Her hands clenched. She failed. She had failed everyone; her family, her uncles, her father and most especially, herself. _'I really am not ready… I'm not ready to become the leader.'_

Suddenly, a hand seized her jaw and aggressively lifted her head. Cobra smirked. "End o' the line," he said viciously. "Yer goin' down 'ere, buttercup."

He raised his hand. Ana shut her eyes, awaiting the impact that, unexpectedly, never came.

'_Wha…?'_

There was a sudden commotion from the men at the back, earning her attention. She opened her eyes to find out what was happening.

"What the-"

"Who-"

"Fuckin-"

One by one, the Snakes started to fall until only Cobra and the men holding Ana were left. Angry at the interruption, Cobra released his grip on the female ninja and turned his back on her. "What's goin' on?" he demanded. "Who's there?"

"Just me," a voice answered. A lone outline of a person appeared. At his feet were most of the gang members, all unconscious. "Twenty against one is hardly fair. You goons have absolutely no sense of honor, it's pathetic."

"What did ye jus' say?"

The individual stepped into their view, revealing himself to be a black-haired male, probably no older than eighteen.

Ana's eyes widened. _'Did he… just take down all those men… by himself?'_ she thought in awe. After all, the only males she knew who could kick that much butt were her father, her uncles and Casey.

"Let the girl go" he ordered.

Cobra scowled. "Yer in no position ta tell us whatta do, punk! Take 'im down!" he commanded to the remaining two Snakes.

Though she was harshly shoved to the ground, Ana found herself unable to break her gaze on the newcomer. Whether he was remarkably courageous or incredibly stupid, she honestly didn't know.

The men charged at him. He ducked under a crowbar aiming for his head, kicked aside the Snake holding it and turned around to the one attacking him from behind. He dug his knee into the guy's stomach before hitting the thug's head with his elbow.

Once the two gangsters were knocked out-cold, he faced Cobra. "Looks like it's just you and me," he said, smirking rather arrogantly. "Maybe you should give up now before I break every bone in your body."

Cobra glowered. "Ye lil' brat!" he snarled. "I'm gonna shut that freakin' mouth o' yers fer good!" Drawing out a knife, he attacked.

The newcomer smirked once more, twisted and flung the man over his shoulder. Cobra landed with a dull thud and grunt on the ground; the wind knocked out of him. Before he could react, the black-haired male was on top, pressing his knee into the man's chest, hard. The Purple Snake wheezed, trying to catch his breath when the teen's fist smashed into his face. Blood started to trickle down his nose and cheeks.

"It's time you learned to respect innocent ladies" he stated, lifting his hand to strike once more.

Ana, leaning on the wall for support, saw what he was about to do and her eyes widened. "No! Stop!" she cried out.

The male's fist halted right in front of Cobra's already broken nose.

"That's enough," she continued, panting as she tried to stay upright. "It's over. He's out. He… he can't fight back anymore."

He looked at her for a moment then gazed down at the unmoving Corba before standing up and walking over to her.

He reached out an arm to help but Ana shrank away from him.

A little surprised at her reaction, he pulled back. "That's some way to thank your savior" he told her. He understood that she was just being protective of herself and after what she's been through, he didn't blame her. But still, he was only trying to help, wasn't he?

"I…" She looked away. "Sorry… I… I'm fine" she said quietly but was unable to hold back a wince when she accidentally placed pressure on her sprain. Her entire body ached and her head spun. Nonetheless, she fought to stay conscious.

"You don't sound like you're fine" he replied.

She shrugged. "So I'm a bad liar."

He chuckled. "So I see." He approached her once more but this time, simply directed an arm towards her. "It should have been obvious when I rescued you from those thugs but allow me to point out that I mean you no harm."

Ana sighed. "I know…" She stared at his outstretched hand, hesitating for a moment.

'_Dad's going to kill me for this… but well, what he doesn't know can't hurt him, right?'_ she thought as she accepted his offer "You're right. I'm being stubborn," she said, looking up at him. "Thank you… for being patient with me and coming to my aid earlier."

She smiled and without warning, passed out.

* * *

"… oh, I see… nothing, it's just that… she's not back yet… are you sure? …okay… that'll be a big help… thanks April." Donatello hung up and met his siblings' questioning gazes.

Leonardo and Raphael took one look at their brother's expression and knew there was bad news.

"I don't like that look, Donny," Raphael said darkly. "What did April say?"

"Ana did go there and thankfully April had talked her into coming back, however…"

"What is it?" Leonardo wanted to know. "Where is she now?"

"She, well, left April's an hour ago…"

"An hour?" Raphael repeated. "But that means…"

"She should have been back by now," Leonardo continued, his hands clenching.

"Let's not jump into conclusions just yet," Donatello spoke at once, aware of his brother's rashness when it involved family. "April said she will gather Casey and her kids to search for Ana if she's still somewhere in their area-"

"That's not enough," Leonardo interrupted impatiently. "I'm calling her shellcell. I should have done that in the first place-"

"That won't work." Michelangelo appeared from one of the rooms, holding up Ana's phone. "She forgot it."

"Mikey!" Donatello said in surprise. "When did you-"

"I overheard everything. You guys are kinda loud, you know," he cut in. "But I'm not done. Her cell isn't even the bad news yet," the orange-banded turtle went on and brought out a pair of swords.

"She left her katanas?" Leonardo almost exclaimed.

Raphael glared at him. "Wasn't it ya who jus' told us ta shut up, Fearless Leader?"

But the eldest ignored him. "I can't believe she would just leave her weapons here! I've told her again and again to _always_ bring them with her when going topside!"

"Calm down, Leo," Donatello told him. "She probably thought it was going to be a quick visit and didn't think anything would happen."

"But somethin' did," Raphael put in gravely. "And it don't feel like anythin' good."

"Then we're leaving right now" Leonardo said at once, heading for the door. Raphael and Michelangelo made a move to follow him.

"Guys, hold on for a moment!" Donatello, the reason of the group, called out.

"C'mon, Donny, we're wasting time" Michelangelo said.

"Look, I know you're worried about Ana, so am I," he replied. "But we can't just disappear. This isn't like when we were teenagers anymore. We have responsibilities in our home. The girls, the kids-"

"Donatello," Leonardo practically growled. "My _daughter_ is out _there_ in the thug-infested streets of Manhattan by herself _and_ weaponless. Do you think _I _am just going to stand here and _wait_ for her to return?"

"Wait for who to return?"

Alarmed, the four turtles whirled around.

"Sapphire" Leonardo breathed sharply as the blond woman groggily approached them.

"Honey, I'm glad you're back. But what are you and your brothers doing still awake?" she asked, stifling a yawn. "It's late, no, it's _more_ than late. Ninjas or not, you need your rest."

The blue-clad turtle shot looks at his siblings, telling them to keep their beaks shut. "Don't worry," he told his wife. "We're just going to go on a patrol."

She lifted an eyebrow. "At this hour?" she said exasperatedly. "Leo, it's three in the morning!"

"We thought we'd get an early start, that's all" Donatello responded.

Sapphire looked at him for a fleeting second then, with the bleariness in her eyes replaced with a sudden sharpness, turned back to her husband, her lips pursed.

"Where's Ana?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

No answer.

Sapphire stared at each turtle, all completely refusing to meet her gaze. Her eyes narrowed.

"Hamato Leonardo, I want to know where _my_ daughter is. _Now_."


	9. Chapter 6

The young male just stared at the girl who had so unexpectedly fainted in his arms. For how long he stayed in that position, he wasn't sure. To put it simply, he was at a loss. He didn't know what to do with her. Was he supposed to wake her? Should he bring her back to his home? Though there was one thing he was sure of. He definitely wasn't leaving her alone in the alley where she could risk getting attacked again.

It took a while but then he finally decided to give her a few more minutes to regain consciousness or else, he was going to take her with him where she would awaken to a place she didn't know. He gently put her down on the ground, letting her lean on the wall. That's when he noticed her ankle. It was sprained.

'_No thanks to those bastards'_ he thought in slight annoyance. He took out a handkerchief and tied it around her ankle, tight but not tight enough to stop the circulation from flowing.

Then, he stood up and just paced back and forth. Only a few seconds passed when his eyes wandered back to the female he had saved from lowlife hooligans earlier. He wasn't trying to be a hero. It was the right and honorable thing to do. After all, it really made his blood boil to see a bunch of thugs ganging up on one girl. It was truly a shameful deed, something he would never stand for.

The male was eighteen years old. He was tall, probably around six feet two, with a perfect build; both lean and muscular. He had jet-black hair that was messy yet looked soft to touch and lucid jade green eyes. He was wearing a dirty white shirt under a dark denim jacket, loose navy blue cargoes and sneakers.

Tearing his gaze off her, he lifted his head up and saw the sky turning reddish-orange.

Dawn.

His eyes went wide.

'_Shit, I'm dead!'_ he thought with alarm. _'If I'm not back in half an hour, mom's going to bury me alive!'_

But just as he was about to pick her up, he froze. His sharp ears picked up the sound of footsteps coming closer. Then, he could hear voices talking to each other.

"She has ta be around here somewhere…" the first said. The owner seemed to be female, probably still a young adult.

There was a yawn. "This is _so_ lame…" the second grumbled, sounding both annoyed and tired though the Brooklyn accent was still clear in his tone. "Remind me again why mom an' dad woke us up at 3am ta walk around doin' nothin'?"

"Because, you insensitive self-centered ass, my _best_friend is in trouble!" the first replied hotly.

"Tch, as if," the second muttered. "Whateva' trouble that brat got herself inta is probably her own fault. Maybe she's seein' someone in secret an' doesn't want anyone ta know…" He snickered.

"Oh shut up, Nate, Ana's not that kind of person."

"Hm… yeah, yer right." He snorted. "Who'd want ta date a tomboy like her anyway?"

**SMACK!**

"OW!" the second voice exclaimed. "June, ya brat! What was that fer?"

"This is serious!" the female scolded. "Something bad could have happened an' here ya are so relaxed and makin' fun of everythin'! Are ya forgetting this is _our_ friend since _childhood_ we're talkin' about?"

"Sheesh, calm down, will ya?" was the response. "I know, okay? Ya wanna know why I'm so relaxed? _Because_ Ana's a big girl, ain't she? An' I _know_ nothin's gonna take her down so easily. I mean, c'mon, that kid can kick serious butt."

Silence…

Then, the first voice sighed. "Yer one big prick, Nate but ya have a point…it's just that… Mom said Uncle Don sounded really worried when he called…"

The black-haired male stopped listening there and looked back to the still unconscious teen sitting on the floor. _'Maybe she is who they're talking about…?'_ he wondered. _'Well, there's one sure way of finding out.'_

He leapt up and stood behind one of the fire escapes, concealed by the shadows but still, able to see what was happening below.

Two people entered the alley. One was a tall male with spiky blue hair and the other was a redheaded female. Since they both had similar faces, he guessed they were siblings.

It was the girl who noticed the figure laying on the ground first.

She gasped. "Oh god… Nate! Look!"

"Holy sh… is that… it's Ana!"

'_Ana, huh?'_ the hidden male thought as both individuals rushed to her side.

"Wake up! C'mon, girl!" the blue-haired male said, shaking her shoulders slightly. "Open yer eyes already!"

The redhead was on Ana's other side, checking her pulse. "I can't believe this…" she breathed. "Nate, _look_ at her! What the hell happened?"

"She must have had a run-in with those Purple bastards! Damn it, Ana!" the guy cursed when she wouldn't come around. "Here," he tossed his sister a cellphone. "Call mom, tell her we've found Ana, that she's hurt an' we're bringin' her home right now."

Once that was done, he scooped her up and the two left in a rush.

The spying male swiftly made his way to the top and stood on the edge of the rooftop where he watched the siblings carrying the teen until his eyes could follow them no more. However, barely a second went by when he felt another presence in the air. Then, upon realizing who they were, he sighed.

"She's here already, isn't she?" he said, turning around. At first, it seemed like there wasn't anyone around when, in seemingly a blink of an eye, two figures, both clad in black from head to foot, appeared before him.

"No, Young Master Kai," one replied, bowing. "Your mother has yet to arrive in the city. She is not due until a few days from now."

"However, she has learned of your late return from the manor on your first day," the other said. "The Mistress is most displeased."

Kai sighed once more. "Alright, alright" he muttered. As he followed the ninjas, leaping from building to building, his thought drifted back to the female.

He didn't know why he was so interested in her, even though they haven't formally met yet. He supposed it was how she acted. After all, why would someone actually show concern for a low-down good-for-nothing thug who just attacked her? He just knew there was something different about her and he wanted to know what. He smiled to himself.

'_Until next time then, Ana.'_

_**

* * *

2 days later…**_

"Please?"

"No."

"_Pretty_ please?"

"Not going to happen."

"But-"

"Forget it."

"Whatever happened to kindness and compassion?"

"Don't even go there, Ana."

"Aw come on, Uncle Don, give me a break!" she pleaded, almost desperately. "It's been _two_ whole days! Why won't you allow me to go out and at _least_ stretch my legs?"

Donatello, however, only gave her a sympathetic smile. "Sorry, kiddo. Father's orders." He picked up her tray of finished lunch on the bedside table. "Maybe next time" he said, patting her on the shoulder before leaving the room.

Ana sighed. For the last 48 hours since she woke up, she was confined in the infirmary with a strict no-escape policy. And since that time, she'd been as bored as hell. When she had regained consciousness, she wondered where she was, and then her mother nearly suffocated her with an air-tight hug right before giving her a 5-minute lecture, which was prolonged by her father, who also handed her her punishment for leaving the lair without permission that would start once she was completely healed.

Talk about unsympathetic.

At first, she thought that it was perhaps a good thing to be in the infirmary for a couple of days but after only a few hours, she'd been dead wrong. When she thought she didn't need to train, her father came in every day and night to meditate with her. When she thought she could do whatever she wanted, she was told off for standing on her sprained ankle. When she thought her younger cousins couldn't disturb her, every single one of them visited her a hundred times in one day, if only to cause trouble.

Sure, she loved all of them from the very bottom of her heart, but hey, there is something known as "too much" and for all its worth, she was only human… well, human with a mutant turtle for a father. They would usually bring their plates and eat either breakfast or lunch beside her, bombarding her with questions, never giving her a moment of peace and quiet, which, she would be able to attain by locking herself in her room. Unfortunately, she didn't have that luxury in the infirmary.

However, she did have a few minutes where she was alone, such as the moment right now. During times like this, she would take out a handkerchief from her pocket and stare at it, her thoughts entirely absorbed in the male who had come to her rescue. She hadn't told anyone about him. She didn't know why but she just thought that it was best if she kept that little detail about her experience to herself… at least, for now.

'_Who is he?'_ she frequently wondered to herself. _'Why did he save me? What was he doing being out during that hour?' _But her number one speculation was, _'Where did he learn to fight like that? I don't know if it's just me but… to me, he really seemed like he was a…'_

"AAAAANA!"

Bewildered, Ana looked at the door where, seconds later, a girl suddenly rushed in.

Ana blinked. "Sahara? What are you-"

Before she could even finish her sentence, her eight-year-old cousin had already scampered up her bed and was cowering behind her.

Completely nonplussed, the teen was about to ask what was going on when the cause of Sahara's actions burst inside the room.

"Sahara!" Falcon was scowling. "Come back here!" he growled.

"I-it wasn't my fault!" she whined back.

"Yes, it was!" he snarled.

"It w-wasn't!"

"Liar!"

"Falcon!" Ana chided while trying to let Sahara loosen her getting tighter and tighter grip around her waist. She didn't understand what had gotten her male cousin so angry. Normally, it was his elder brother, Tyler, who lost his temper so quickly. "You take that back. It's not nice to call your cousins names. Sahara, please, you're cutting of my circulation."

"But… but… she really is one!" the eleven-year-old boy responded. "She won't admit that she put paint all over my soccer ball! Now it's _pink_! _She_ ruined it!" He pointed accusingly at Sahara.

Tears started to form in Sahara's eyes and Ana knew she was about to scream bloody murder if she didn't put an end to this right now. She now knew why Falcon was upset. Soccer was his favorite sport and the soccer ball had been a gift from their uncle Casey when he was seven. However, she also knew Sahara wasn't the type to go looking for trouble. Unlike most of the kids around here, she understood the boundaries of what she is and isn't allowed to do, no matter who her father was.

"Alright, alright," Ana said. She was going to find out the bottom of this whole situation, though she already had a pretty good idea of who the culprit was, or should she say, were. "Fal, did you see Sahara put paint on your soccer ball?" she asked patiently.

Falcon opened his mouth to retort but subsequently closed it and looked away. "Well… no… not really…" he murmured.

"Then what made you think she did it?"

"Well, she's the one who paints around here!" he retorted in his defense. "Who else could it be?"

"Hmm, let me think about that," Ana began airily, her eyes gazing at the side of the doorway where she had noticed two short figures were hiding behind. "Charlie? Cleo? Care to shed some light on the matter?"

Knowing they were busted, the twins emerged and entered the room, their expressions guilty.

Falcon's eyes widened with realization. "It was you two!"

The redheads at first hesitated at the raised tone of his voice then nodded subtly.

"We didn't mean to…" Charlie started.

"Make big sister cry…" Cleo continued.

"The ball was just there!"

"So was the paint!"

"We were only…"

"Trying to have some fun…"

"It was an accident" they said together.

Falcon glared at them. "Why ya-"

"Falcon," Ana warned. "That's not how we deal with disputes in this house," she reminded him before turning back to the twins. "Well, what have you two got to say for yourselves?"

Both hung their heads. "We're sorry, Falcon," they chorused. "We're sorry too, Sahara."

Their elder sister just nodded.

"Falcon?" Ana lifted an eyebrow at the dark auburn-haired boy.

He crossed his arms and turned away.

"_Falcon_" Ana repeated, more forcefully. _'Did he have to be so stubborn and proud like Uncle Raph?' _she thought in exasperation.

"Oh, alright," he muttered. "I forgive you. But if you _ever_ touch my stuff again, I'm gonna stick those paintbrushes up your-"

"_Falcon!_"

He quieted. "Sorry."

"You better be" Ana responded. She sighed inwardly, _'Honestly, the things he picked up from his father…'_ She could see Charlie and Cleo were curious at what their older cousin was supposed to say.

"I think another apology is in need here" she said.

Falcon knew her statement was directed at him. He scratched the back of his head, glancing at Sahara who was still clinging to Ana. "Sorry, Sahara. I… I shouldn't have jumped into conclusions."

Sahara looked at him, somewhat hesitantly. "R-really, Falcon?"

"Yeah… I didn't mean to scare you or anythin'."

She smiled. "Okay then." She jumped down. "Wanna go play?" she asked cheerfully. "We can ask Uncle Donnie if the paint can still be washed off."

Falcon grinned. "Yeah!"

"Um…" The twins shifted from foot to foot.

"Can we…"

"Play too…?"

Falcon and Sahara looked at each other.

"Sure," Falcon answered. "But…"

Sahara grinned. "Last one to the dojo's it in ninja tag!" she cried out and the two out of the room. The twins laughed and scrambled after their elder sister and cousin.

Ana smiled before a relived sigh escaped her lips. _'Thank goodness that's over with…' _she thought.

"Yo, Miss Perfect."

'_Or not…'_


	10. Chapter 7

Recall:

_Ana smiled before a relived sigh escaped her lips. 'Thank goodness that's over with…' she thought. _

"_Yo, Miss Perfect."_

'_Or not…'_

* * *

Upon seeing her visitor, Ana rolled her eyes. _'Great, just what I need…'_

"Or should I say, Miss ex-Perfect," Nathan continued, smirking arrogantly. "After all, I never thought I'd see the day ya get yer ninja princess butt get whooped. Tsk, tsk, could it be yer losing yer touch?" He faked a really big sigh. "Do ya know how depressed I was…" He grinned. "That I wasn't there ta video-tape it!" He laughed.

"Can it, ya jerk," June's voice snapped. "Doncha have anythin' better ta do than annoy Tasia? Ya really need ta get a life. Why don't ya go wipe yer ass on yer girlfriend's face?"

"Ya mean Hilary? Nah, broke up with her today," he replied. "She was crampin' my style."

"Oh, and what style is that, Nate?" Ana responded with a raised eyebrow. "Dimwit?"

Nathan scowled but June laughed.

"Nice one, Tas," she remarked. "So, how've ya been?" she asked, seating down beside her bestfriend.

"You mean, other than being bored or annoyed to death?" Ana replied. "Just fine really."

"C'mon, it can't be that bad" June said.

Ana lifted both her eyebrows. "I think you're forgetting who my father is and how many little cousins I ha- Hey!" she exclaimed in indignation when Nathan suddenly ruffled her hair.

"Ya talk too much," he told her before grinning. "Don't worry, once I find those scumbags that did this ta ya, I'll make sure they suffer thrice as much as ya are." He winked.

Ana smiled. Though Nathan was an ass, he had a good heart and cared for her as much as she cared for him and his family.

"There's one thin' I don't understand though," June spoke up thoughtfully. "When we found ya, ya were lyin' on the ground. We didn't see any Snakes at all. Did they all run away or somethin'? It's weird that they just left ya there."

"Oh… that." Ana kept strands of her hair behind her ear and looked everywhere but at her two friends. "They probably got… I don't know, bored or something," she said and quickly changed the subject. "You know what, I'm hungry. Who wants to get some cold pizza for me?"

June just laughed. "You and yer weird appetite," she replied, standing up. "I'll get it."

"And don't forget soda!" Ana called after the redhead as she left the room.

"Yes, ma'm!"

Ana grinned, only for it to fade when she turned to Nathan and saw he wasn't laughing or smiling. In fact, his expression was quite grim.

"Look at you," she teased, trying to lighten the mood. "With that serious face on. What, cold pizza not good enough for the Nate the great?"

However, it didn't work. Instead, he took the June's seat. "Ana, what really happened?" Nathan questioned in a voice Ana never thought he had.

"H-huh?" she almost stammered, surprised that he saw right through her. "What are you talking about? I already told you everything I remember. And trust me, I don't think I left any details out."

"Well, _I_ do."

"What? Nate, I told you the same story I told my family. You know I wouldn't lie to them about something like this."

"But ya wouldn't tell them entire truth either."

For a moment, Ana was silenced. Nathan Jones was the last person she'd expect to make that accusation as well as the last to expose her secret to.

To her surprise, he took her hand in his. "Look, Ana, why won't ya tell me? Had it really been that bad? Were ya… ya know…" he trailed, shifting uncomfortably.

She looked at him, brows furrowed. _'What the shell is he talking about?'_

When she couldn't get the picture, he sighed, leaned closer and said quietly, "Did those men do…"

She finally realized where this was going and immediately pulled away. "What? Nate! No! Nothing like that happened!"

'_And here I thought he actually had common sense…'_ she said to herself.

He blinked. "Wait, so ya didn't lose yer virginity?"

"Nathan!" she cried out, blushing with embarrassment. "Of course not! How could you even think of something like that?"

"Then _what_ is it?" he wanted to know. "What is it that happened that ya jus' refuse ta tell _anyone_?"

"I…" She looked away. "I met someone, okay?"

Nathan stared, as if he couldn't believe his ears. "… ya what?"

Ana sighed. "When I was losing the fight with the Snakes, they didn't leave me alone or at least, they weren't supposed to until someone came. He beat them up and saved me. That's the real story."

"Do ya know who the guy is?" he then asked. "What happened ta him? We didn't see no one when we got ta ya."

"I don't know," she admitted as she played with the bed sheet. "I fainted before I could ask anything."

"Oh…" Nathan was, for once, quiet.

"Nate, you have to promise me you won't tell anyone about this, alright? Not yet anyway," Ana said, placing a hand on his arm. "Promise me, please."

He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Okay, okay," he agreed. "But what're ya gonna do about him?"

She shrugged. "I haven't really thought about it…"

For some reason, Nathan started to look rather grave… again. "Look, I don't think ya should see him again, Ana."

It was silent for moment where all Ana did was gape at him, somewhat baffled. "Why would you think something like that? Nate, you know me. There's no way I can just let this go. He saved my life."

"I know it's a big deal fer ya-"

"Big deal?" Ana couldn't contain the incredulity in her tone. "Didn't you just hear what I just said? He _saved_ my _life_."

"I don't see why ya hafta feel about it that way. Yer father an' uncles save lives all the time an' they don't seem ta mind that people don't know who they are," he argued. "What makes ya think this guy is any different?"

"It's not about the guy, Nate," she explained. "It's _me_. I _want_ to know who he is."

"Ana, jus' listen ta me." He was completely serious now; one might even call it desperation. "I really don't think it's a good idea ta-"

"I'm back with pizza and Coke!" June proclaimed as she came in. "So, what'd I miss?"

Nathan threw an annoyed look at his sister and stood up. "Nothin'" he muttered and stormed out the room.

June lifted an eyebrow. "What's up with him?"

Ana frowned. She couldn't help noticing Nathan's extremely odd interest in the guy who rescued her and wondered why he was so serious when he talked about it and why he didn't want her finding his identity.

"Honestly, June…" she said. "I have no clue."

* * *

Kai was in his room, minding his own business, reading a book when a soft knock behind his door interrupted him.

"Come in" he said.

The door burst open and a woman strode in. She was tall female and her pose simply boasted elegance and perfection when she entered. She had silky black hair, cut short. Her build was something women and men would kill for, even at her age. Her black business suit accented flawlessly with her hair, but the most haunting thing about her was her eyes: cold and calculating, and yet the same time, warm and loving. If one looked hard enough, one could see a flame burning within the emerald green orbs.

As of the moment, Karai Chaplin had her stern eyes on her son as she crossed her arms.

Kai shut his book and sat straighter at once. "Hello Mother," he greeted in what he hoped to be a welcoming voice for he knew what was coming. "How was your flight? No unnecessary interferences, I hope?"

Unfortunately for him, his mother was not one to be swayed so easily. "One," she answered, sounding quite irritated. "You."

Kai grinned sheepishly. _'Okay, bad idea…'_ he thought. "Um… so, how's father doing? Did the science convention go as he wanted?"

"Don't change the topic, Kai" she replied unsympathetically.

Kai immediately sensed a lecture coming. _'And it should start right about… now.'_

"Leaving the manor _without_ asking any permission?" Karai started to rant. "Returning at four AM only _after_ I sent the Foot elite after you? _What_ were you thinking?" she wanted to know.

"In my defense, I did not leave the house without telling anyone," he said. "I called dad."

"Do not incorporate your father into your mess," she snapped. "Why would you call him all the way in Japan? Moreover, you know how he is like. He will say yes to everything when he becomes absorbed in his work. I am your mother, you request for _my_ consent."

'_And get turned down every time?'_ he thought. _'Why would I _want_ to?' _

"Mom, relax, will you?" he said. "You know I can take care of myself."

"That's not the point! I gave you a curfew and you broke it. Has everything I taught you since birth gone astray? You are a ninja, Kai. Ninjas value honor and discipline. And that means keeping your promise of returning before two!"

Kai sighed. "Look, I understand that, okay? I just encountered a small delay on my way home so I was a little late. It was _one_ time-"

"Which could easily turn into a habit," she cut in sharply, hands on her hips. "Perhaps sharing this _delay_ would shed more light on the matter?"

He silenced at that. Looking away, he started muttering, "… it's… you could say… I got sidetracked… but for a… noble reason…"

Karai only raised an eyebrow. "I suggest you speak to me clearly, Kai. I do not understand what you are trying to say and it certainly is not making me any calmer."

"Okay, okay," he said. "I saw this girl being mugged and I helped her out. Happy?"

It was almost unnoticeable but her expression softened a bit. "Not quite," she answered though the sternness in her voice had eased. "You will never use that tone again to speak to me again, understood?"

Kai sighed. "Yes, mother."

"But I'm glad that at least a few of what I'm teaching you is penetrating through that hard, thick skull of yours."

Kai grinned. Indeed, his mother was stringent but she had her moments. It might not be exactly obvious but the two were quite close. "Thanks mom" he said. Inside, he was grinning widely. After all, he was off the hook with no punishment received.

"Good." She started to leave his room but paused at the doorway and turned her head. "Oh, and Kai" Karai began.

He looked up from his book, his eyes questioning.

There was the slightest sign of a smirk on his mother's face. "You're grounded."

Kai's jaw dropped. "_What_? But-"

"One week." Karai smiled "Good night, my son." With that, she was gone.


	11. Chapter 8

Ana lay down her bed. It was already past 3am but still, she wasn't in any way sleepy or tired, even after the day she'd had. It had been extra exhausting one but she guessed it couldn't be helped; after all, it was her 17th birthday and her uncles made her party the whole night, taking the chance to be extra naughty since Leonardo was out of town. She tried her best to get into that celebration spirit but it was just impossible. Instead, she repeated what she had been doing for the past few weeks, put on a fake grin and did everything her family wanted her to.

Then, during the night, once she was alone, her mind drifted to the same thing she just couldn't forget; even though more than three weeks had passed since her incident with the Purple Snakes; even though her wounds had already healed completely and she had served her punishment; even though life was going back to the way it once was.

Or so everyone else thought.

For when every turtle, every mother, and every child slept peacefully in their respective rooms, Ana couldn't find the drowsiness in her to snooze at once. She stayed up for long hours, staring into space, thinking.

Thinking, specifically, of him.

'_Who is he?'_ she constantly wondered. _'Where did he come from? Why did he save me? Where did he learn that style of fighting? Why did he leave without saying anything?'_

Unfortunately, no matter how much she thought and pondered and reflected on it, she couldn't get an answer. All she had were never-ending questions and the handkerchief she found tied around her ankle when she woke up.

To be honest, she didn't know why she was so bothered by it. She didn't understand why she felt so desperate to find an answer. She simply just had to.

That night, however, was the last straw. She couldn't take it anymore. She _needed_ to know who he was. Contemplating about it every single night wasn't going to get her anywhere and it definitely wasn't helping at all, especially since the only result was her not getting enough sleep and thus, doing bad during morning training. If she wanted answers, she had to act.

She had to meet him again.

She sat up, still fingering the handkerchief in her hand. Her decision was final. Tomorrow after lunch, she was going topside.

Unfortunately, things didn't go as she had hoped the next day.

"What do you mean you're going out? Exactly where do you plan on heading?"

Ana cringed at her mother's stern tone. She couldn't understand why the elder female was still so wound up about every little thing she does. After all, hadn't she been a good little daughter, stayed put in the infirmary and completed her punishment diligently once she was fully healed?

"Topside, mom," Ana answered. "You know, the place up there with people and fresh air?"

"Don't you use that smart mouth with me, young lady," Sapphire snapped. "You just got out of the infirmary, thanks to the incident that happened _up there _and now you're saying you want to go _back_?"

"It's just for a couple of hours," she reasoned. "Besides, that time was different. It was late and I was alone. Now, it's only past noon and I'll be hanging out at Aunt Ape's. Also, that infirmary thing was ages ago. There's no problem anymore now, right?"

Somebody whistled. "And the daughter has spoken. Well, Saph? You gonna let her get away with that?"

Sapphire threw a dirty look at their audience. "Mike, what are you still doing here? I told you this was a _private_ conversation."

"Aww, come on," Michelangelo responded, waving the slice of pizza he was eating in the air. "Do you have any idea how fun it is to watch you two argue? Kinda like Leo and Raph, only better."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Ana replied, grinning at him before returning back to her mother. "Please, mom?" she begged. "I promise I won't do anything reckless."

"Now why would you do something like that?" a new voice answered.

The two females and Michelangelo turned their head to see Donatello walk in, carrying his daughter in his arms.

Jhanna had light brown hair naturally tipped dark brown and she inherited her father's caramel-colored eyes. She would be your usual four-year-old little girl, if it wasn't for that fact that she was like a mini-Donatello, except a lot noisier. This inquisitive little snoop's main hobby was tailing everyone everywhere, asking boundless questions about every tiny detail about every little thing. One time, her nosiness almost got her lost in the sewers after following Raphael out. It was a good thing Leonardo had seen her slip past though.

As Donatello prepared some coffee, Jhanna went to Michelangelo, scrambled unto his lap then looked up at Sapphire and Ana. "Watcha talk'in 'bout?" she inquired curiously.

Sapphire smiled at her. "It's nothing, dear," she replied. "Ana's just being a naughty girl again."

Ana scowled at her mother.

"Naugh'y Ana, naugh'y Ana!" Jhanna chanted then paused. "Why Ana be naugh'y?"

"Now, now, enough questions," Donatello said. He picked her up and placed her on the floor. "Why don't you go see what your mommy's doing?" he told her gently.

"Owkie" Jhanna replied and walked out of the room.

Michelangelo chuckled. "You're being too hard on her, Saph. Let Ana have some fun, you know?"

"I have to agree," Donatello added in after making sure his daughter had entered his bedroom. "She'll be at April's, after all. It's not like she's doing anything we're not aware of."

Ana tried her best to look innocent.

Sapphire looked at one brother to the next then sighed. "Alright," she finally gave in. "You can go. But be back before dinner or else."

Ana grinned. "Roger that," she answered. "Bye mom! See ya, Uncle Mike, Uncle Don! I'll go see Usagi then I'm off!" With that, she left the kitchen.

Sapphire sighed once more. "Of all times, Leo just had to pick this week to go on a trip to the Jones farmhouse, didn't he?"

"Missing your husband already, Sapphie?" Michelangelo teased. "That's okay, I'm sure he misses you too. He'll be back tomorrow anyway. On second thought, knowing him and his paranoid ideas when it concerns his family, I wouldn't be surprised if he's on his way back now."

"Yes, I'm aware of that," she responded. "But for him to go right after Ana just got well and missing her 17th birthday…" She sat down and rested her head in her arms. "It's not like him to leave without a much earlier notice."

"It's an important day," Donatello said. "We all should have gone. But we simply couldn't leave things alone here. Leo was, well, the best suited for it."

Sapphire looked up and frowned. "You know… you guys never did talk to us about it. Did something significant happen on this exact date?"

Donatello and Michelangelo had suddenly gone quiet and both avoided her gaze.

"Um…" The orange-banded turtle was scratching his head, apparently unsure of what to say. "Seventeen years ago… yeah, something kinda… did happen…"

"Seventeen years ago?" Sapphire repeated.

"But it's understandable that you don't remember," Donatello said quickly. "Since you just got out of labor the previous day and stayed in the hospital for a few days…"

Sapphire's brows knitted in puzzlement. The techno-turtle was right; she did remember little of what happened after her daughter was born. _'I really don't know where they're going with this…' _she thought._ 'And why do they look so uncomfortable?'_

"Guys?" she said again. "A little more info, if you please?"

"I'll tell ya" a grouchy voice answered. Raphael came in, looking rather grave, similar to Donatello's and Michelangelo's serious expressions. In fact, the atmosphere in the room itself was quite tense.

"Raph, what happened?" Sapphire asked.

"Splinter's death."

* * *

It was hard to believe seventeen years had passed since his father died. It was even more impossible to believe that he and his brothers had managed to survive and raise their own families without him. At first, it did seem to Leonardo like he was leaving his father behind for a new life but he knew that wasn't true. Moving on was what Splinter had wanted for him and his brothers.

He approached his sensei's gravestone, got down on his knees and bowed his head, remembering everything that happened during that day.

It was just after the first child, Anastasia, was born. He didn't see it coming, no one did. After all, their father showed not even the slightest sign of sickness. In fact, even though he was already at an old age, he and his body were quite healthy.

On the other hand, it was Anastasia who was not. Unfortunately, she had been born weak and sickly. Babies cry when they come out, but she came out as if she was asleep, her eyes shut, her mouth closed. Not even Donatello's medical skills could help her. When her mother and April took her to the hospital, the doctors said she was going to die.

Leonardo recalled the anguish and grief he felt after hearing that there was no more hope for his first child. It was as if all the power in him was drained, he thought that life had lost its meaning. Splinter, on the other hand, had another outlook on the whole situation.

"_Enter."_

_A saddened Leonardo walked into the dojo and kneeled in front of his father. Splinter immediately took note of his expression and movements; how he tried his hardest to mask his depression, how he would force his jaw not to tremble, how helplessness overtook him completely._

_It tore Splinter apart to see not only his eldest but all of his sons and new daughters in so much pain and despair. Of course, Splinter shared their heartache and misery; it was more than difficult to accept that his first grandchild was going to die before she even had a chance to see the world. It simply wasn't just, not to her or to the people who loved her. But Splinter knew that life was never fair. He called Leonardo to his quarters because there was something he needed to say._

"_My son, I understand that the current circumstance troubles you greatly," Splinter said. "But you must continue to believe. Leonardo, do not lose hope."_

_Leonardo's hands clenched. "With all due respect, Master Splinter, what hope can I have left?" he burst out. "My first daughter is going to die! And there's absolutely nothing I can do about it! Look at what I have done to her, to my brothers, to Sapphire! It's entirely unfair, she doesn't deserve this! She's still an infant! She has done nothing wrong! Why does she have to die?"_

_Splinter sighed. "Things just happen that we may never comprehend. Despite this, we have to believe that it's for the best, even if it doesn't always seem that way. I hope you understand that, Leonardo."_

_Leonardo turned away and didn't answer. How could he? He was already having a hard time holding his tears. _

_Another sighed escaped Splinter as he stood up. "I have something I must confide in you, my son." _

_Without uttering a word, Leonardo looked up._

"_You are the eldest of your brothers. With your __innate skill as a ninja, your ability to plan, your extensive compassion for your family's weaknesses, you, Leonardo, had been the ideal leader.__ Thus, I choose you to carry the responsibility for your brothers', your family's safety. I am proud to say, that you have done exceptionally well. And I am certain that you will continue to do so, no matter what happens."_

_It was at this point Leonardo became rather puzzled. Why was his father telling him all this now?_

"_You and your brothers have grown into honorable ninjas and compassionate individuals. I am proud to call all of you my sons. I have never regretted a single day in my life since I found you four and took you in as my own. Please remember, that I love you very much."_

_Leonardo could keep his mouth shut no longer. "Master Splinter, what-"_

_But the aged rat shook his head. "You may leave now."_

_Confused but not wanting to go against his father's wishes, Leonardo got up and left the room. Before the door closed completely, however, he heard Splinter whisper so softly that he wasn't sure he had heard it right. _

"_Do not fret, my son, your daughter will not die. I will not allow it."_

Miraculously, the next day, everyone had woken up to Anastasia's loud wail that filled that entire lair. Leonardo had never felt happier, as though a large balloon was swelling inside of him. However, it was immediately shot down when a shaky Donatello came in during all their celebration, looking like he was about to cry. Leonardo had never seen his brainy brother so shook up. He understood, though, when Donatello announced that Master Splinter had died.

So many emotions built up inside the blue-clad turtle that he thought he was going to explode from it all. He couldn't believe that his master, his sensei, his father… was gone.

He just knew it was by no coincidence that he passed away on the exact date her daughter had unbelievably restored to full health.

A week later, they buried him near Casey's farmhouse.

Leonardo ran his hand over his father's gravestone. "Until now, I am still grateful for your sacrifice," he said. "You gave up your life for my daughter. I have raised her and will carry on raising her… in your honor. I… we all miss you very much. In your memory, we will never forget your teachings, your wisdom, your love. Your spirit will be with us, father… forever."

With that, he stood up and left.


	12. Chapter 9

Nathan Jones had always been the center of pretty much every female the moment she would lay her eyes on him. And why wouldn't he be? He had the looks, the charm and the attitude to go with it. He could practically woo any girl into submission, except… the only one he truly liked.

Try as he might to deny it, to ignore it, to replace it, he knew deep inside that he had fallen in love with his childhood friend, none other than Anastasia Hamato. She wasn't the prettiest or even the smartest girl around, he was aware, but he just couldn't help being attracted to her, everything about her seemed so perfect to him.

She was kind and gentle yet at the same time, fun and witty. She always looked out for others but would never go to the extent of disregarding herself. She was the simple, easy-going type, taking the only the things that really mattered seriously. She was a born fighter as well, an outstanding ninja yet humble in her skills. It was a quite difficult to find a female who considered things like fashion and sports to be trivial like her.

True, she was a little soft-spoken and though they may not agree at times, to Nathan, her disposition was the perfect match for his wild and adventurous character.

Unfortunately, instead of actually telling her his feelings, he makes fun of her every chance he gets. Everything about her, from her looks to her actions, even her combat abilities, he had a sarcastic remark to offer.

Why? He wanted to know. Why was he wholly capable of making _any_ type of girl fall in love with him in a second but powerless to tell the _one_ female he had a real crush on since they were kids the truth?

To make things worse, she had to meet someone; someone who _happened_ to save her life; someone whom she now _felt_ indebted to; someone she _wanted_ to see. And why did that someone have to be a freakin' _guy_ whom she could _possibly_ fall in love with and thereby, forgetting all about _him_?

Without realizing it, Nathan was fuming on his seat in front of the television. The motorbike show he was supposedly watching was overlooked, as his mind thought of other matters.

He wasn't used to the feeling of jealousy; it was _other_ guys who are supposed to be jealous of _him_, after all! That was how it was _supposed_ to work! Yet here he was, sulking by himself when he could have been on a date. Why was he so bothered by someone he's never met? Why did he draw conclusions about him and Ana? Why was he so paranoid all of a sudden?

In frustration, he threw the remote control to the floor and dropped his back on the couch. Maybe he's been keeping quiet about his feelings for too long? Was it time to break it all out? To let Ana really know what he truly thought of her?

It was an inner struggle, a battle that raged inside of him. He had never felt so confused in his entire life. And to think, it's Ana who's causing him such a dilemma when she isn't even aware of a single thing! Confidence was something he knew was abundant in him but at the moment, where had it all gone? Where was his courage that could easily stand up a hundred gangsters? Had it all vanquished at the mere thought of confessing to someone he's known since childhood?

Was he… really going to permit his pride to get in the way of obtaining the girl he loved?

He sat up. "Would I really let that happen…?" he asked himself.

"Talking ta yerself, huh? Thanks, Nate, ya just reinforced my theory of ya bein' a psychotic moron."

Nathan glowered at his sister who had stridden into the living room without his notice.

"Get lost, June."

"Oh dear, did I make the Pompous One angry?" June teased, faking fright. "Why, I'm _terrified_."

Nathan leaped from the couch and started towards her. "Ya little runt!" he growled. "I'm gonna-"

"Nathan, what do you think you're doing?" someone interrupted him. "Not a step closer to June."

Lance stood in the doorway, with arms crossed, his expression stern. Though Lance had similar looks and muscular build as his younger brother, his pursuit was more of his academics than riding motorbikes and catching girls. He was definitely more responsible and mature than Nathan. Some would call him a nerd, but none would disagree that he was a really good-looking one.

June smiled and stood behind her eldest brother, sticking her tongue out at Nathan. "You heard him, not a step clooooooser" she repeated in a sing song voice.

Nathan scowled at Lance. "Mind yer own business, geek," he snarled. "An' you," he turned to June. "Get back 'ere so I can break yer goddamn neck in two!"

"Nathan!" Lance scolded.

June, though, remained unfazed at her brother's threat. "Ooh, scary," she continued to tease. "And look at the face, I wonder what'll Tasia say once she sees ya like that?"

The effect of her words on Nathan was immediate but instead of showing that he was actually blushing inside, he did what any stubborn egoistical teenaged male would do.

Deny his feelings.

"Why the hell would I give a damn about _that_?" he snapped. "Does it look like I _care_ what that brat thinks? Little miss perfect ninja who always gettin' herself inta all sorts of danger! She ain't nothin' but trouble!"

At once, June flared up. "Don't ya dare talk about Tasia like that!" she said angrily. "Ya better not mean any of those!"

Nathan scoffed. "Yeah? An' what if I do?" he sneered in reply.

"Then maybe it was wrong for me to come here."

Caught off-guard at the new voice, the three siblings whirled around to find none other than Ana standing in the living room.

Nathan could only gawk at her. _'Fuck, what have I done?'_ he thought to himself.

"Tas…" June approached her.

But Ana shook her head and smiled at them. "I came in a bad time, I suppose," she said. "It would be better if I just leave."

"Ana, Nathan's just being obstinate as usual," Lance told her. "Whatever you heard coming from his mouth, it's nothing to be taken seriously."

"It's okay, Lance," the female ninja replied. She turned to Nathan who was apparently still speechless. "The truth comes out when someone is enraged, right?" She sighed. "See you guys later then. Please tell Aunt Ape I came by."

After that, she walked away.

"Tas, hold on!" June called. Before leaving the room, she glared at her brother. "I really hope yer happy, Nate. 'Cuz I'm gonna _kill_ ya fer this." And then, she chased after her bestfriend.

Lance, however, stayed behind, observing the younger male's expression and behavior. _'Strange,' _he thought. _'Normally, Nate would be smirking conceitedly right now. After all, making fun of Ana is his lifeblood, isn't it? He should be rejoicing that he just won over one of their little witty battles. Could he be thinking he went too far this time? That wouldn't be like him at all.'_

"Nathan?" he finally decided to speak.

"Leave me alone" Nathan muttered, heading for his room.

Lance sighed. "You know, it'll be a lot easier if you just admit you're wrong," he said. "You don't always have to put up a front. It won't kill you to show your real emotions once in a while."

Nathan stopped at his door.

Lance took this as a sign to continue. "You know, bro, no one has ever choked to death from swallowing his pride."

The two shared a moment of silence before-

"Keep yer stinkin' proverbs ta yerself, asshole" Nathan grumbled and shut his door behind him.

* * *

"Tas! Where'd ya go? Tasia! Ya better not be usin' that ninja stealth crap on me! Damn it, Tasia!"

Ana felt guilty watching her bestfriend frantically look for her while she was simply hiding in the shadows. She knew what June was going to say. She knew that Nathan was just being a prick again and didn't mean anything he just said. Nevertheless, she still wanted to be alone.

"I'm sorry, June" she spoke softly and after one last look at the redheaded female who was starting to yell out obscene words in her vocabulary, quietly left her hiding spot and moved to the top of the building.

She jumped from rooftop to rooftop and once she was far enough, stopped and made herself comfortable sitting under a water tower where she would be hidden from view.

Sighing, she closed her eyes and leaned her head against the metal. She wasn't insulted or hurt one bit by what Nathan had said. She knew it wasn't anything personal. That was just his way. On the other hand, what bothered the female was that he and June were arguing… about her.

'_Is it just now that everyone seems to be talking about no one else but me or was I just too dense to notice them doing it all along?'_ she asked herself. _'Could I really more troublesome to everyone than I think?'_

But before she could ponder more on the matter, she sensed the presence of other people. Not only that, they were on the same rooftop as her. She was pretty sure there were about three of them and they seemed to be arguing with one another.

"-was reckless!" one ranted. "You shouldn't have done that!"

The man he was talking to simply scoffed. "He was bothersome," he replied. "All I did was end his life."

'_End?' _Ana thought. _'These guys killed someone?' _As cautious as possible, Ana sneaked a look. She was faced with the scene of three men clad in black, with red accents and triangular-shaped hats on their heads.

"You know the Mistress disapproves of such rash actions!"

"Rash? Do you not even remember what it feels like?" was the response. "Assassination used to be our everyday profession, before _she_ came along."

The first man seethed. "Do not dare speak about our Mistress that way!"

"Mistress?" he sneered back. "You're pathetic! In fact, what has become of us all is pathetic! We are Foot ninja, we are the Foot _Elite_! We are supposed to be an illustrious group to be admired and feared! Yet, _look_ at what happened to us now! We are reduced to a bunch of hired guns, doing such inconsequential tasks, none of them are even assassination missions anymore! It's _humiliating_! This is all thanks to our new soft-hearted leader! It is a disgrace in our true master's name! He would _never_ allow such a thing to happen! He, the Shre-"

"Do _not_ speak his name!" the voice of the first man boomed. "You are being insolent, Hitachi. That Master has gone and left us. This discussion is over. We shall go now. The Mistress will need a full report on our mission."

"No, it is _you_ who have become weak, Takerou. You have allowed yourself to be swayed by our Mistress' flaws! You have permitted yourself to give in to sympathy and compassion! We are ninja! We know no emotion! Our so-called Mistress has forgotten this and therefore, does not deserve the right to be called our leader! Perhaps her son would be a better candidate!"

"Traitor!" Takerou snarled. "You dare speak of our Mistress that way? Moreover, her son is not of age yet!" He looked to their third companion. "Daisuke! Say something to this fool!"

"It is both of you who are fools," the third man called Daisuke responded. "You became too absorbed in your worthless argument that you failed to notice… our audience." His face turned to the exact place Ana was in.

The female gasped._ 'He… noticed me?' _She could hardly believe it. Ninjas are supposed to be masters of secret and stealth, right? Then again, she was dealing with other ninjas here. '_These people aren't at all like the Purple Snakes or any other gang I've fought with before-' _She noticed the three men approaching her. _'Oh shell.'_

She gulped. _'Trouble really must have my name printed all over, doesn't it?' _she thought._ 'I don't know what would be better, facing the end here or getting out of this alive and facing my dad… Strangely enough, the former sounds way more appealing.'_

Having no other choice, she stood straight and prepared herself for a fight she knew she won't soon forget.


	13. Chapter 10

'_Okay, Ana, you can do this,'_ the teen said to herself. _'Yeah, they're ninjas, but so are you. You can take them, right?'_

As the three men grew closer, however, her confidence started to shrink.

'… _who the shell am I kidding? I'm nowhere _near_ experienced enough to handle people like them! Judging simply by their appearance, it's obvious they're strong! Could someone like me, who, yes I admit, at times, take my training for granted, possibly compare to them?'_

The man whose name she believed to be Hitachi spoke first.

"You! Brat! How dare you eavesdrop on our conversation?" he growled. "You will certainly regret this."

Takerou was just as suspicious as his comrade but more subtle in expressing it. "How long have you been here? How much have you heard?" he wanted to know.

"I suggest you speak the truth, little girl," said the male, Daichi, the one who had noticed her presence first. "We will know if you are lying and if you do, it will only make matters worse for you."

'_As if it isn't already worse right now?'_ she replied in her head. "Um… isn't there any way where I could just pretend I neither saw nor heard anything and we can all go home and be happy?" she tried.

Who knows, maybe it would have worked, if Hitachi didn't notice the weapons that hung around her waist.

"Look at those swords she is carrying. They are katanas," His eyes narrowed. "You are no ordinary female!"

'_Crap.'_

"They're… er, souvenirs?"

"The girl lies!" Hitachi declared, pointing a finger at her.

But Takerou pushed his arm away. "You are being impatient, Hitachi. Calm yourself. Perhaps we can make more out of this situation given to us" he said. He then stepped forward, his gaze on the teen. "Who are you?" he asked. "And what are you doing here?"

"I-" However, Ana was immediately interrupted.

"You are in no position to give me orders!" Hitachi suddenly roared. "The Foot does not talk with words, we speak with our weapons!" And without further ado, he drew his sword and attacked Ana head-on.

'_I'm _really_ starting to hate this guy…' _Ana thought. But she had already sensed his intentions. She knew he had no plans whatsoever of permitting her to get out of this alive.

She was ready to block his blow with her sword when a figure suddenly landed in front of her and did the job. Her eyes widened. She knew recognized that sandy brown hair and those pair of sai _any_where.

"_Tyler_?"

He turned his head around and grinned. "How're ya doin', cuz?"

"You… What are you… How did…" She stared open-mouthed at her younger cousin for a moment before comprehending the situation. "You… you _followed_ me, didn't you? Since the time I left the lair and… and… Aunt April's place! You were tailing me _the whole time_?"

Tyler whistled. "Boy, ya sure got it quickly."

Ana was still in shock. "Ty, you… you… I can't believe you did that! Does anyone even know you're here? That you _left_ the lair?"

"Nope," he answered cheerily, apparently proud of himself that he shadowed the female without her awareness. "Just you and me. Cool, huh?"

But she was not in the mood to fool around. "Tyler, how could you?" she cried out.

However, he rolled his eyes. "Can ya freak out later, Ana? We've got company" he said, turning his gaze back to the three Foot Elite ninjas.

"_We_?" she repeated incredulously. "No way. Absolutely _no_ way! Do you have any idea how dangerous this is?"

"Exactly," he answered. "_Too_ dangerous for ya ta handle on yer own."

"I…" Ana stopped, unable to think of response. Then, she glowered. "Hamato Tyler, you are _so_ busted when this is over!" she growled, preparing her weapons once more.

"Yeah, yeah, ya can kill me once I'm through kickin' butt!" he responded and ran straight towards Hitachi. The two met weapons.

"Impudent brat!" the ninja snarled. "Do you think you can defeat me? You are a mere CHILD!" He pushed forward, causing Tyler to stagger back. "Your life ends here!" He thrust his sword, about to make a fatal blow to the heart.

"Get the shell away from him!" Ana yelled, kicking Hitachi from behind. He stumbled to the side, barely missing her blade. The female immediately rounded on cousin. "Don't you dare get yourself killed here, mister," Her eyes flared. "Or I will dig into your grave and murder you myself! Got that?"

Tyler winced. He had never seen Ana lose her composure. And to be honest, he found it rather awesome. "Yes, ma'm!" he answered. "Now, let's kick shell!"

As Hitachi lurched back upright, Ana's katana combined with Tyler's sai sent him flying to the ground.

"They are not at all inexperienced in combat," Daisuke mused, watching the fight. "And their combat style… I have no doubt; they are ninja, like us."

"Then what are our next actions?" Takerou wanted to know. "We simply allow Hitachi to have his way?"

"For now, yes. I wish to see how this will end."

"The Mistress will want to be informed of this."

"Then she shall," Daisuke responded. "_After_ this night comes to a close."

Going back to the battle, Tyler had leapt backwards, out of Hitachi's reach while Ana moved in. Dodging the man's blade, she delivered a blow on his wrist, which caused him to drop it. She then dug her knee into his gut before quickly grabbing his arm by the same wrist and his shoulder and flinging him into one of the other ninjas.

Daisuke, the one she had been aiming for, dived out of the way. He got up and glanced at the unconscious Hitachi before turning his attention back to the two cousins who readied their weapons for the next attack.

"Clearly, Hitachi has underestimated you both, however," Daisuke began, drawing out a sword. "Do not expect us to make the same mistake."

Takerou raised his blade as well. "You have indeed attained our attention. Once we are finished with you, our Mistress will have a few questions."

Daisuke smirked. "_If_ you survive."

When Leonardo arrived at New York City, the first thing he wanted to do was to return to his family, greet his wife and children and meditate quietly in the dojo. However, he knew better than to always expect everything would go as planned. Because alas, fate had this knack of bringing him the unexpected when he least expected it.

However, this time, he was caught completely off-guard.

The Foot coming back to Manhattan, he could handle; after all, he was positive that when they disappeared many years ago, they weren't gone for good. On the other hand, finding his daughter _and_ his nephew in the midst of a battle with them, he could not.

'_I don't believe this!'_ he thought while hurrying to the building the two were on. _'I was out for a few days and then, you've gotten yourself into another situation? And how did Tyler get in all this? Damn it, Ana, why?'_ But deep down, he knew it wasn't her fault. Everything that happened was his responsibility. _'Is this really what their future is going to be? Fighting street thugs and ninjas, maybe even going to other dimensions and planets, like we did? Is there really nothing else that we can give our children than this?'_

His hands clenched as he urged himself to go faster._ 'Ana, Tyler… they're not ready. They can't… They can't face people like the Foot yet!'_

It's not that Ana was unskilled; in fact, she was born to become a warrior. Though she wasn't completely serious and focused, she always does great in her training. Without needing to try so hard, she was the perfect ninja.

However, this was the first time for her to deal with other ninjas who are not part of her family. These people, she knew, wouldn't hesitate if they get the chance to end lives. So, also for the first time, Ana was scared. It was an emotion she had never felt in any clash before, not even during the time the Purple Snakes almost took her out. She couldn't help feeling that the defeat of the first man was a complete fluke. To make things worse, her hothead of a cousin was right there in that mess with her. She was no longer sure of what to do.

But she didn't want to let what happened a few weeks ago occur once more. She couldn't give up so easily like that. She wouldn't. Not again. And especially not when Tyler could get hurt.

Ana gripped both her katanas tightly. It's true that she didn't take a lot of things seriously but ever since that time with the Purple Snakes, she swore never to give in to defeat and helplessness again. Tyler was her cousin, her family. She wasn't going to let anything happen to him. Not only that, she was a leader. She had accepted that fate a long time ago and now, it was time to prove it, to none other than herself.

It was Takerou who attacked her. She blocked it with both her blades, kicking aside the ninja and turned to see her cousin engaged with Daisuke. Tyler twisted and thrust and one of Daisuke's swords went flying, along with one of his sai.

"Tyler!" She started to run towards him but was stopped when she felt Takerou about to hit her from behind. She spun around just in time to jump-land upside down with her hands on his shoulders and immediately flipped behind him soon after hitting the ground, doing a round kick and thus, tripping the male.

"It looks like I'm still being underestimated, after all" she quipped, earning her a slash to the throat. She ducked. But he spun faster than she had thought; his foot caught her at the back, throwing her to the ground. "Or maybe I spoke too soon…" she muttered to the floor she was kissing. She shook it off at once though and stood back up.

Wasting no time, she charged at Foot Elite. Unfortunately, she realized too late that it was much too aggressive a move. Though she managed to scrape across his shoulder, the position gave the male an upper hand, and jabbed her hard in the stomach, making her drop her weapons. He smiled at the sound of the blades' echoing clatter and tossed her aside like a rag doll.

Not long passed when Tyler landed beside her. "Ow…" He was rubbing his head. "These guys can really pack a punch."

"It was an admirable struggle but fruitless in the end," Takerou stated, eyeing the two warily. "Both of you are far too inexperienced to fight us."

"They may be," a new voice replied. "But I certainly am not." An outline appeared in front of the teens.

"Uncle Leo!" Tyler exclaimed in surprise.

'_Dad!' _Ana thought.For the second time that night, her mouth fell open. "How did you… when… where…" she stammered.

"Stand up, Anastasia, Tyler," Leonardo said. "But stay back. I will finish this fight."

Ana quickly got up but was not silenced. "No, it's not alright!" she had to speak out but her words were ignored by both parties. _'I can't believe dad would allow something like this to happen, not after all the times he's told me how important it was for people never to see him!' _Then, she noticed it. The ninjas in black were initially surprised, but obviously it had been due to Leonardo's sudden arrival and not his outward appearance. In fact, she felt that the men weren't even taken aback at how he looked like. _'Something's not right. Why aren't they shocked like other people would after seeing dad?'_

"So, you are still alive, after all." It was Hitachi who spoke. Apparently, he had regained consciousness and was now approaching Leonardo. "Then I am safe to assume that the same goes for your brothers." He smirked. "This is my perfect chance then. Finally, I can avenge my Master for what you and those other turtles had done years ago! Prepare yourself. This time, your end has finally come!"

Leonardo raised his katanas and narrowed his eyes. _'After what I've seen you do to my family?' _His hands clenched. _'We'll just see about that…'_

In the lair…

"CHARLIE! CLEO! STOP FIGHTING!"

"NO, JHANNA! THAT'S NOT A TOY!"

"FALCON! WHERE ARE YA, YA LIL' RASCAL?"

Joy and Sahara, who were quietly watching television together, turned their heads around to see what was going on in the household.

The twins were wrestling with each other, apparently arguing at each other while their father was trying to break them apart. Donatello was speeding across the room, to where his daughter was playing with Michelangelo's hover board. Raphael, coming from the garage, looking absolutely livid, was snapping his head left and right for any sign of his offspring.

"COME ON, GUYS! WILL YOU GET UP FROM THE FLOOR ALREADY?"

"SHE/HE STARTED IT!" the twins retorted together, trying to pin each other down.

"Jhanna!" Donatello scolded, taking the board away from her tiny hands. "Didn't daddy tell you not to touch Uncle Mikey's hover board?" Then, he stood up and glared at his little brother. "MIKEY! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO LEAVE YOUR STUFF AROUND THE LAIR?"

"KINDA BUSY RIGHT NOW, DON- OW!" he exclaimed when one of the twins accidently kicked his jaw as he tried to separate them. "OOOH, YOU TWO ARE ASKING FOR IT!" And acting like a kid himself, he suddenly tackled his children.

"FALCON! I KNOW YER THERE! COME OUT RIGHT NOW AN' TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED TA MY BIKE'S HEADLIGHT!" Raphael was yelling his head off.

Said male, about to exit the kitchen carrying a bowl of ice cream, suddenly froze, his eyes widening. "Uh-oh."

His dad didn't fail to notice him. "YA BETTER HAVE AN EXPLANATION READY, KID, BEFORE I BREAK YER GODDAMN NECK IN TWO!" Raphael bellowed, making his way towards his son.

As the two female spectators continued to watch the scene unfold, Sahara and Joy discerned what was about to happen, as Michelangelo rolled around on the floor with the twins, with a fuming Raphael and an irritated Donatello heading their way.

"Daddy!" Sahara called out.

"Watch out!" Joy warned.

**BAM!**

Donatello winced. "Ouch. That's gotta hurt" he remarked.

"Thanks for pointing the obvious, genius" Raphael grunted. He was at the bottom of the pile of bodies. "Now, will all o' ya get off me?" he snapped.

Jhanna giggled as her father picked her up from the floor. "Again, again!" she chanted.

Michelangelo got up. "Maybe next time, Jhan," he replied, rubbing his head. "You two okay?" he asked the twins.

"Fine."

"Great."

"Fal?"

"Terrific" the eleven-year-old grunted.

"Good," Raphael said. "'Cuz yer all doin' extra flips."

"WHAT?"

"BUT UNCLE RAPH!"

"_DAD_!"

Donatello chuckled. "It'll have to wait, Raph," he said. "It's time for their lessons. Clean up and meet me in my lab in five," he told them. "Sahara, Joy, that goes for you too," he added to their silent audience. Then, he frowned. "I know the girls took Usagi with them shopping and Ana's topside but has anyone seen Tyler?"


	14. Chapter 11

Kai always believed that her mother was the greatest ninja alive, even though he would never admit it to anyone, especially not to her. After all, she was not only the leader of the Foot clan but she also managed to keep that part of her life a secret to the world who knew her to be the head of a large, international corporation and the wife of the famous scientist James Chaplin.

But that was before he saw… _that_.

Sure, it wasn't the first time he witnessed a three against one fight and of course he had faced greater odds than that… but three Foot elite against one was ridiculous. The Foot elite were the most skilled among all the ninjas in the entire Foot clan. They are the deadliest of warriors and the most lethal of assassins. The only one that could face up to them was none other than the head herself, Karai. But even she would have a hard time clashing against three Foot elite.

Yet, right in front of him, some… _thing_ was fighting against said three ninjas and… _winning_. How the hell is a five-foot tall _turtle_ capable of such without even _looking_ like he was breaking a sweat? Actually, the whole fact that there is a humanoid reptile walking, talking and most of all, fighting with the skills of an elite ninja was simply unbelievable.

Since it was getting rather dark, he couldn't see clearly but he was certain the turtle was not alone. There were two other people with him. Who they were and what they were doing with that reptile, he had no clue.

'_Just what is going on here?'_ Kai wondered. He stood straight. _'Well, there's one way to find out.'_

But before he could take one step, someone suddenly landed beside him, catching him by surprise. At first, he couldn't believe that he hadn't even noticed the other person's presence until he saw who it was.

And she did _not_ look happy at what she was seeing.

Ana couldn't stop gawking.

Leonardo had not lost his touch at all; if any, he was definitely more skillful than when he was fifteen. He fought as if he were doing a dance, graceful yet firm in his steps. He handled his swords like they were an extension of his arms. His focus on the battle was unmovable.

'_I've seen him fight many times before but never like… that,'_ she thought in admiration. _'He… he's amazing! _This_ is what you'd call a real battle.'_

But not even her utter amazement could make her forget her confusion. Her father _knew_ these men who called themselves Foot ninjas. In turn, they knew about her uncles. Not only that, it was clear that these people were not friends. From the way one of them had spoken earlier, they wanted her dad dead. What she wanted to find out now was simple: how they were acquainted and why they wanted her father's shell.

Unfortunately, her cousin had other matters in his mind.

"Oh yeah! Uncle Leo rocks!" Tyler was exclaiming, eyes wide as saucers. "He's awesome! Go, sensei!"

Ana sighed. _'Although I agree with you, Ty… this _really_ isn't the right time for that…' _But what was she supposed to do?

It didn't take long for the clash to near its end. And it definitely didn't take a genius to perceive who had the upper hand.

Two of the ninjas were unconscious on the ground. The last one, Leonardo had pinned to the wall as he pointed his blade to the man's throat.

"Why have you returned?" he demanded.

The Foot elite, Takerou, narrowed his eyes. "I answer only to my Mistress."

Leonardo clenched the hilt of his sword tighter. "Well, I guess we'll just have to change that."

Then-

"Dad, look out!" she exclaimed when two shurikens appeared out of nowhere, heading straight for the blue-banded turtle. Leonardo evaded easily but lost his control over the black-clad ninja.

Ana and Tyler immediately went to their mentor's side.

"Uncle Leo, ya okay?"

No answer.

"Uncle Leo?" Tyler repeated.

Ana's brows furrowed. "Dad?"

Leonardo just stood there, staring at whatever was in front of him.

Puzzled, she followed her father's gaze where a woman stood before them. She was tall, with short black hair and sharp, emerald green eyes. There was something magnificent in the way she handled herself that somehow left Ana breathless. In fact, like her sensei, her mere presence was commanding.

'_Who is she?'_ Ana wondered. She looked up to her father. His expression, as usual, was unreadable.

"Mistress!"

It was Takerou. He sounded rather frantic and was bowing repeatedly to the woman. "Mistress, I… I can explain-"

"You do not need to," the woman cut in, her tone strong and authoritative. "Take those two and leave this area."

"But I-"

"Do not make me repeat myself," she interrupted once more. "_Go_."

"Y-yes, Mistress."

With that, he grabbed the unconscious men and with a puff of smoke, was gone. Now, it was just the five of them.

'_Wait a minute,'_ Ana suddenly thought. _'Who's that?'_ She blinked once before finally noticing that the woman wasn't unaccompanied. There was a young man standing beside her. Unfortunately, since it was dark, she couldn't see his features clearly.

It was silent. Barely anything could be heard other than the howling of the wind and the beeping of cars down below.

Tyler poked his elder cousin. "Hey, do ya have any idea what's happenin' here?" he wanted to know.

"Once I find out, you'll be the first to know," Ana responded. "But for now, just keep quiet." She was watching her father carefully. There was something odd in the way he was acting. And she was curious why.

Then, the woman stepped forward, her gaze fixed on the blue-banded turtle.

"Leonardo, to think I would see you again like this," she said. "Somehow, it does not surprise me… much."

"That's too bad," Leonardo replied, also shortening the distance between him and Karai. "And here I was thinking of welcoming you on your return to the city that you abandoned."

"I did not abandon anything. Japan is my real home."

"Is that so? Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't the significant events of your life happen here? Would you like me to remind you of them or have you decided to forget those too?" The turtle in blue crossed his arms. "Your move, Karai."

Karai narrowed her eyes. _'He dares speak to me that way… Damn it, Leonardo! Did we really have to meet again this way?' _Her hands clenched.

It was silent. Leonardo and Karai were simply locking eyes, somewhat forgetting that there were other individuals in the vicinity.

Ana didn't know what to do while both adults exchanged words. Clearly, her father was associated with the woman. How they came to know one another, though, is the real question.

Ana wasn't one to meddle into anyone's business, including her own father. She knew he had a long, difficult past, and she respected him enough not to pry into it. If her father thought that it was important for her to know, then he would tell her; otherwise, there was no need for her to know, right? That was his way and she had already accepted that part of him but…

Being there at the moment, completely clueless of what was happening, she couldn't help feeling a bit resentful. Sure, what you don't know can't hurt you but knowing that your own father is keeping something from you… Well, that hurt too.

"Who is that woman?" Tyler asked as he and Ana stood behind their sensei. "Why does Uncle Leo know her?"

However, Ana didn't give him an answer, not that she had one in the first place. There was only one thing her mind could come up right now. Her father was probably not going to like it but she didn't know any other options. It's not like he gave her a list of detailed instructions telling her what to and not to do.

She took out her shell cell. It was time to call for back up.

Unfortunately, before her phone even rang, a shuriken hit it dead center. Sparks flew from the damaged gadget and she was forced to let it go.

"Hey!" she cried out, breaking both Leonardo and Karai from their trance.

"Sorry," Karai's companion spoke. "Can't have inviting unwanted guests."

Tyler glared at him. "Nobody hurts my cousin!" he yelled, raising his sai.

Ana's eyes went wide at what he was about to do. "Wait, Ty, no! Don't!"

Too late. Raphael's son was charging right at Kai who was more than ready to counterattack.

"TYLER!"


	15. Chapter 12

The office was sweltering, much too enclosed for her liking. She had been through six straight meetings without break and knew there were more to come. Even though she understood the profession she inherited from her father, it didn't mean she enjoyed every second of it.

That was the reason why Karai left the place. Admittedly, she had missed New York City. She wished once more to experience its splendor at night. And so, she did. True, she did feel a bit like a naughty little girl escaping her nanny, especially since she didn't inform her secretary she went out. But she convinced herself it was fine. After all, she would only be gone for about an hour or two.

That plan, however, was before a certain turtle came into the picture.

Karai knew their encounter was inevitable. The moment she decided to leave Japan and return to the city, she was aware this was going to happen. She even prepared herself for it. She thought she was ready. Apparently, she hadn't convinced herself enough.

'_Need it happen in this manner?'_ she wanted to know. _'In front of my son, who knows nothing about our past?'_ As much as she hated to admit it, she had not at all expected it to come so soon or in such a circumstance. _'Damn it, why?!'_

However, pondering over it now wasn't going to solve anything. And it certainly wasn't helping to ease the situation. But Karai wasn't completely absorbed in her thoughts; she didn't fail to notice the two teenagers beside Leonardo.

'_Who are they?'_ It probably wasn't the right time but she couldn't help but wonder. _'Leonardo… could they be… yours? You… have children… You… married?' _Without really understanding why, she felt her heart stop beating at the thought, at the possibility.

'_What am I thinking?!'_ she asked herself. _'That can't be right… I… I'm not… I no longer have any feelings towards him… I don't… I can't…'_

But if that was the case, then why couldn't she break away from his gaze? And why couldn't he do the same? Could it be that there is still something left from before? That their flame has yet to be put out? That she still-

"TYLER!"

Kai met the younger male's attack with full force. The two locked weapons, muscles straining as each pitted his strength against the other.

'_This kid is pretty tough…'_ Kai found himself thinking. _'But you're going to need more training than that before you can beat me!'_ Gathering up his strength, he overpowered Tyler, pushing him back as well as knocking both sai off his hands.

Growling, Tyler jumped up and threw a punch, which Kai caught easily. He immediately pulled back and made a full turn kick, but Kai ducked. Using his position's advantage, Kai's leg made contact with Tyler's back. Tyler managed to catch himself on the ground with two hands and rolled over. He got up with a back flip, only to be brought down again when Kai swept the boy's feet out from under, causing him to fall onto his back this time. When he tried to stand once more, he was met by the end of Kai's blade.

"You're good," Kai admitted. "But your hastiness will be the end of you."

Tyler glared at him. "I don't give a damn about yer stupid advice! The same boring stuff is repeated ta me at home!"

"Only because you won't listen to it the first time, Ty" another voice replied. Ana approached and pointed her sword at Kai. "Let him go," she demanded. "Now."

Kai paused for a moment, staring at the newcomer intently._ 'That voice…'_ he thought. _'It couldn't be…'_

Ana noticed his hesitation and narrowed her eyes. "If you will not let my cousin go this instance, I _will_ break every bone in your body."

To her surprise, he let his weapon down and smirked. "My, my, what a scary threat," he said. "Still as aggressive as ever, huh?"

At first, Ana didn't know what he was talking about then her eyes widened. She gasped. "You… you're…"

He smiled. "Well, I'm glad you remember me."

Her mouth was open. "But… but…"

"What's goin' on?" Tyler wanted to know. However, neither of the two elder teens graced him with an answer. Scowling, he stared from the female to the male for a moment then grew sick of the silence. "Great, yer into that whole starin' too? Fine, don't talk," he said, getting up and grabbing his sai. "I ain't good with words anyway! Let's finish the fight!"

"What? Ty!" Ana exclaimed but he wasn't listening and charged at Kai head-on. She slapped herself on the forehead. _'Why did my cousin have to be such a hothead?'_ she thought.

"You really need to calm down a little, kid" Kai said as he evaded the attack.

"An' ya need ta shut up!" Tyler growled back. He slashed his sai at him but the elder male simply leaped back. "I ain't a kid!"

"Whoa, angry dude," Kai said, raising his hands beside his head. "What's up with the short fuse?"

Tyler was about to attack once more but Ana stopped him. "He's working on it" she answered Kai.

"Hey, let go!" Tyler demanded. "What're ya doin'?"

"No, Ty," she replied. "What are _you_ doing? Actually, what are you even _thinking_? How many times have you been told to stop attacking blindly? It won't kill you to think before you act once in awhile, you know!"

"Who're ya ta say I ain't thinkin'?!" he snapped back. "He's obviously connected with that lady an' those black ninjas! The same black ninjas that tried ta kill us earlier! Or did ya forget about us gettin' our butts kicked?"

"You don't know that for su-"

"If they were friends then Uncle Leo wouldn't have fought them," he said in an even tone that Ana didn't know he possessed. "Still think I ain't thinkin'?"

The female couldn't help but stare at her cousin. Tyler had always been the reckless, impatient and hotheaded one, never giving a second's attention to details, as long as he got to smash something. But for as long as she could remember, this was the first time she'd ever seen him that way. Her cousin was actually acting mature. And to think… he was right.

"I ain't stupid, Ana," he went on. "Yer the one who don't know what yer doin'. Why're ya tryin' ta defend someone who obviously ain't our friend?"

At that, she withdrew her hand. "I'm not trying to defend him! I… I was…" But she was at a lost for words. What was she supposed to say? No, I don't want to fight the guy for the sole reason that he's the one who rescued me a few weeks back but you wouldn't know that because I didn't tell anyone about it?

Tyler met her gaze squarely. "Ya wat?"

"You don't understand, okay? He-"

"What is all this about?" Karai cut in, suddenly appearing beside her son. She looked at Kai. "I thought I made it clear that you were not to engage in battle."

"Me?" Kai repeated incredulously. "But I didn't even start anything, mom!"

"Mom?" Leonardo repeated, stepping forward. "Karai… you…?"

The woman gazed at him, her face stone. "Speak for yourself, Leonardo," she said. "I highly doubt you simply picked those two with you up from the street, though that would not be quite surprising either."

Tyler blinked. "Did she jus' call us street rats?"

Ana rolled her eyes. "I'd like to be honest and say yes but that will only cause you to get angrier so the answer is no," she replied. "Will you keep your mouth shut now?"

Her young cousin glared at her but kept quiet nonetheless.

"Mom, what's happening here?" Kai wanted to know. "You told me to behave. You told me not to do anything rash. Well, _I-_" Tyler scowled at his emphasis "-haven't. Shouldn't it be about your turn to tell me something?"

Karai was silent.

"Well, it looks like I'm not the only one who's keeping secrets from my family" Leonardo said.

Karai looked back at him. "Then I'm not alone in making this mistake" she responded.

Suddenly, someone scoffed. "Yeah, ya two are jus' the _perfect_ little couple, aren't ya?"


	16. Chapter 13

Leonardo's eyes widened.

"Raph! How-"

"Don't matter," the red-banded terrapin cut in, crossing his arms. But his eyes weren't on his brother but on Karai, hard and cold. "What's _she_ doin' here?" he wanted to know.

"Yeah, wasn't she supposed to be anywhere else _but_ here?"

Donatello and Michelangelo stood beside Raphael. Donatello was shaking his head while Michelangelo looked at the eldest turtle.

"Leo, what's going on?"

Leonardo stared at his brothers. He knew what was on their minds and admittedly, couldn't blame them for it. After all, when Karai left him, he wasn't exactly in very good shape. It was normal to think of the possibility that he might not be over her yet. But that was it. Just a possibility… wasn't it?

"Look, guys… I can explain," he began. "This isn't what it seems."

"Yeah?" Raphael shot. "Then what is it, Leo? What is it _really_?" There was almost a sarcastic ring in the way he spoke.

"Raph…" Donatello said but was looking at the oldest brother in the same way.

The youngest didn't say anything, but his eyes told what Leonardo needed to know.

"I didn't know she would be here. This night, this situation… it was completely unexpected. I wasn't even aware she was back," Leonardo paused. "You know I would never cheat on Sapphire."

"Why would you have a reason to?"

It wasn't any of his three brothers who asked. Ana was standing just a few feet away from them, confusion in her eyes. "You don't, right, dad? You wouldn't have a reason to do something like that to mom… Right?"

Tyler was right behind her, not uttering a word.

Leonardo met her daughter's gaze. "Ana… I…" But he didn't know what to say. After all, how the hell was he supposed to tell his daughter about a woman, not her mother, he once cared so much for? How could he explain the complicated relationship he and Karai had? How could he tell his only daughter that right in front of her was his first love?

Ana watched her father. She had never seen him or even knew he could act the way he was acting. For some reason, he seemed uncomfortable in a flustered sort of way. Where was her always calm always cool always collected father? What was making him act like that?

Then, her eyes fell on the black-haired woman, another secret her father has yet again hid from her. She didn't know how or why, but judging from the current situation, she knew that the woman was connected to her father.

Karai was not stupid. From the words spoken earlier and the look the female teenager was currently giving her, she was able to put two and two together. And like her, Leonardo had moved on with his life. Yet, their meeting was apparently one thing he had not expected, or prepared for. It seemed she had overstayed her welcome.

Clearly, the turtles brothers were still quite hostile to her and Leonardo's uncertainty on how to react was not helping. To add to that, her son was still there and waiting for answers. It was time to go.

"Well, since it appears this is a family matter, we are clearly of no use here," she stated. She motioned to Kai. "Come, we shall leave."

Raphael growled and took a step forward. "What makes ya think we're jus' gonna let ya walk away again, Karai?" he hissed.

Karai simply gazed back at him. "As far as I can see, Raphael, you and your brothers have more important matters to handle than me and my return. Another day, perhaps, we shall finish what was started many years ago. However, until then, my son and I are just wasting our time." She turned to Leonardo. "Until we meet again."

And she disappeared into the shadows. Kai followed but before doing so, he met eyes with Ana, winked and was gone.

Then, silence…

"Okay, so the weird lady's gone now," Tyler was the first to speak. "So will jus' someone tell us what the shell is goin' on?!"

* * *

"It's getting late… where are they?" Sapphire wanted to know, pacing around the lair's den. "Really now, we were gone _one_ afternoon! Those three are impossible! Not only did they make a mess of everything, but they didn't even notice Tyler had disappeared!" she ranted in annoyance. "_Honestly_!"

Andrea rolled her eyes. "Saph, slow down. It's going to be fine."

"How can you say that? Your son is _missing_!"

"Relax, I know Tyler's temper is short and he's tactless but he can take care of himself. Besides, the guys probably found him already."

"If not, they're in for it when Leo comes back" Natalie added in.

The three females were in the kitchen, drinking tea to calm their nerves, specifically Sapphire's.

Sapphire sighed then sat down. "I know you're right…"

"Then what's the problem?" Andrea asked, pushing the cup of tea towards her friend.

"I don't know… there's just this… this feeling in me that I can't explain… that-"

"Something's bad going to happen?" Natalie provided.

Sapphire smiled at her. "I guess even after all these years, I'm still not used to it, huh?"

Andrea shrugged. "We have mutant ninja turtles as husbands, it can't be helped that trouble's just around the corner."

"But it was our choice to do this, to let ourselves into their world," Natalie said. "And I don't regret it one bit."

Sapphire's smile widened. "Yeah, no kidding. Their world, we can handle. Their fathering skills, on the other hand…"

The women looked at each other then laughed.

"Jo, hey," Andrea greeted at the new arrival. "Why don't you come sit-"

But before she could finish, Johanna already collapsed on the chair nearest her and buried her head on the table.

"Kids… everywhere… running… all a blur… tired… can't walk… anymore…" she was muttering.

"I'll get another cup of tea" Sapphire said, getting up and going to the kettle on the stove.

"Oh you poor thing, are you okay?" Natalie asked, patting her friend on the back.

"Does she seem like she's okay?" Andrea said. "She looks exhausted."

"Here you go." Sapphire handed Johanna the cup.

"Thanks." Johanna received it and sipped a bit. Once she regained some of her energy, she immediately said, "Once that good-for-nothing brain-dead husband of mine comes back, he is _so_ in for it from making me take care of the kids by myself. I am going to skin him alive and use his shell for a mixing bowl!"

Just then, they heard the doors swish open.

"And here's your chance" Andrea said, standing up like the rest. However, when the four women went to the main room, they were met with a tense atmosphere and grim faces.

"Leo…" Sapphire was the first to speak. "Is everything alright?"

Leonardo turned to her, a little surprised. "Sapphire… you girls are still up?"

"Of course we are," Andrea responded. "We were worried sick about you!" she said, her eyes on Raphael. "And you, mister!" She stared directly at her son. "You are in a lot of trouble!"

But Tyler wasn't listening. He simply kept on turning from one turtle to the other, as if searching for an answer.

Natalie looked at her husband. "Don, did something happen?" she asked.

"We… well…" But Donatello didn't know how to reply.

"Listen, ya girls should jus' get some rest," Raphael said. "We jus' need ta talk ta each other for a bit." He gazed around at his brothers, not failing to rest his eyes on Leonardo the longest.

"Yeah," Michelangelo agreed. "It's pretty late already. Just go ahead. We'll explain everything in the morning."

"Ana, Tyler, the same goes for you two" Leonardo said.

Tyler immediately opened his mouth however, before he could make more objections, Ana put a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, let's go," she said quietly. "Bed."

"But-"

Her grip tightened. "I said, _bed_."

At that, the 13-year-old went silent and surprisingly, followed his elder cousin, who, without looking at her father or her uncles went to the other area of the lair where their rooms were located.

As Leonardo watched her daughter go, there was a heavy feeling weighing on his chest. For a moment, he wanted to forget keeping all his secrets; he wanted to call out to her, apologize and tell her everything so she could understand. But he didn't. He couldn't bring himself to do so. Then again, it was probably too late for that.

"Alright, we should go too" Johanna said. The others agreed. The three left the room but Sapphire stayed a bit longer. Her eyes never lingered off her husband.

"Look, I don't know what's going on," she said. "But something obviously happened but it involved Ana and Tyler in some way or another. Leo, our little girl isn't the same little girl she was before. She's become much stronger now, did you notice that? It's all thanks to you. So, please trust her more. Alright?"

She kissed him on the cheek. "I love you" she whispered to the spot where she knew his ear was before she exited the room as well.

* * *

"Ana."

No answer.

"Ana?"

Still no answer.

"Ana!"

However, Tyler got the same response from his elder cousin. They were in her room, doing… absolutely nothing. This, of course, did not suit well with Raphael's son.

Once again, he opened his mouth to say something but this time, Ana put her hand up.

"I know what you're going to say," she said. "So don't bother."

"Don't bother?" he repeated. "Somethin' weird's goin' on with our dads an' yer tellin' me don't _bother_?"

"Well, they're not about to tell _us_ anything, are they?" Ana retorted.

At that, Tyler went silent for a moment. "So… we're not gonna do nothin' about it?" he asked.

Ana looked at him. "Now, whoever said anything about that?" she responded. "Since they're not going to tell us anything, we'll have to find out for ourselves."

'_I'm through with not knowing anything about my dad's past,'_ she thought, hands clenching. _'I'm taking things into my own hands now.'_

Tyler found himself grinning. "So we're sneakin' out again?"

Ana frowned a little. "Is there any way for me to convince you to let me handle this alone?"

"Nope," he replied cheerfully. Then, he turned a bit more serious. "Not that it'd change my mind but it'd help if ya told me what yer relationship with that guy was."

Ana was taken aback. "I…"

"Didn't count on me rememberin'?"

"Yeah, a little." Then, she smiled and put a hand on top of his head. "I really don't give you enough credit, do I?"

"No, not really." When she started rubbing his hair, he yanked away from her grip. "I ain't a kid, ya know!"

She laughed a bit. "Yeah…" She indicated the spot beside her on the bed, telling him to sit next to her. "Alright, alright," she said. "Remember when I got my butt kicked by those Snakes? That's when I first met him…"


	17. Chapter 14

Sapphire's words rang through Leonardo's head a thousand and one times.

"_Our little girl isn't the same little girl she was before. She's become much stronger now, did you notice that?"_

"_It's all thanks to you."_

"_Please trust her more. Alright?"_

What kind of father hides so many secrets from his daughter? Even if his intention was to protect her, it ended up hurting her in ways he couldn't even imagine. How could he be so arrogant in telling Ana to become an honest and trustworthy leader when he, himself, was not truthful to her or to his family?

"_I love you…" _

His hands clenched tightly into fists. What kind of husband thinks about anyone other than his wife? How dare he even consider his feelings for another woman when the one who had been with him all this time, who had mended his broken heart, was right in front of him?

What kind of person had he become? He had been too caught up in covering his past, in worrying too much about the future, in trying and almost forcing his daughter to be the perfect, that he failed to notice what it had turned him into.

"Leo?"

Leonardo snapped out of his thoughts. His three brothers were all staring at him.

"Hey, you okay bro?" Michelangelo asked in concern.

He looked away. "Yeah…"

Raphael was leaning on the wall. "So, are we gonna talk about this or not? Yer lil' _adventure_ t'night, Fearless Leader."

His brother's voice dripped with a nasty kind of sarcasm. But somehow, Leonardo couldn't blame him. Of course he'd be the most upset. In the past, Karai was like toxic gas in their family, they never really understood her motives and she switched sides so often that they didn't know what to believe anymore. And it was Raphael who knew, better than anyone, how much influence Karai actually had over their eldest brother.

Leonardo exhaled. "Listen, it really was unexpected. I was getting back from Casey's farmhouse and I suddenly saw Ana and Tyler fighting with the Foot-"

"Hold on a sec, the Foot?" Michelangelo said in surprise. "Don't tell me they're back too?"

"Tch, that's not shockin'. What's Karai without her devoted servants?" Raphael sneered.

Leonardo shot him a look but didn't retort. "Yes, they're back and I couldn't let Ana and Tyler get hurt so I intercepted them. It was then that Karai appeared. I honestly didn't know anything about her return until tonight."

"What about her motives?" Donatello asked. "Why did she come back?"

"I don't know," Leonardo answered. "She just… returned."

For a moment, it was quiet as the four were immersed in their own thoughts.

It was Donatello who raised the issue they were all thinking of. "So… are we planning on doing anything about it?"

"What kind of question is that? 'Course we are-"

Leonardo, however, cut Raphael off. "No," was his firm response. "We don't know anything for sure. We can't just make a move without confirmation of her intentions."

Raphael scowled. "So, yer sayin' we're jus' gonna let Little Miss Shredder run around the city as she pleases? Like hell I will!"

"That Shredder incident was years ago, Raph! The past doesn't have a place in the present anymore!"

The turtle in red was glaring at him. "Don't gimme any of that crap, Leo. Ya think I don't know what this is really about? Ya jus' don't wanna deal with this 'cause ya don't want the past, _our past_, ta be revealed! Yer afraid of Sapphire an' Ana findin' out the truth!"

Leonardo's eyes flared. "They have nothing to do with this! This is something that doesn't concern them! I don't want them getting involved!"

Raphael scoffed. "Tch, whatever. If ya think I'm gonna suck up any of yer bullshit, think again." Without another word, he walked away.

Leonardo watched him go, jaw tight and fists clenching. Then, he felt a hand rest on his shoulder.

"Hey, Leo… lots of things happened tonight and we're all tired. How about we rest for a bit and continue again later?" Michelangelo suggested.

"Mike's right," Donatello said. "Let's call it a night, shall we? We'll discuss what to tell Ana, Tyler and the girls in the morning."

The sword-wielding terrapin turned to them and nodded. Minutes later, the three had separated into their rooms. Leonardo watched the sleeping form of his wife on their bed for a moment. He knew he couldn't fall asleep right away because out of everything that had happened, there was one thing that was nagging him at the back of his mind.

'_What am I going to tell Ana tomorrow?'_

* * *

Kai's POV

My mother had a relationship with a turtle. A talking and walking mutated _turtle_. There was no way it can get _any_ stranger than that. But wait. That turtle had brothers, three to be exact and a giant rat for a father. I mean, exactly how twisted is that?

Alright, my mom and I had a long talk last night about her past in New York, especially the part concerning the turtles. In all honesty, I think mutated reptiles with awesome ninja skills rock but my mom actually had a relationship with one of them.

"It was complicated," she told me. "But I respected him more than anyone. He was a great and honorable warrior, someone whom you could meet only once in a lifetime."

Dude, just _try_ telling me that statement didn't mean she was in love with him.

If I remember right, the turtle's name was Leonardo, the one with the blue bandana over his eyes, the one _she_ called father. That brings me to another issue.

Ana, the girl I met a couple weeks back, is actually related to the turtles; in fact, she's his _daughter_. A human girl has a giant turtle for a father. Now I _know_ I've seen everything.

But you know what, I'm not one to judge. I guess it can't be helped that the world is really full of surprises and strange things. However, I'm not discouraged. In fact, I'm glad I came to NY with my mom. It gave me a chance to experiences such things. And now, I'm a little closer to my mom since she shared to me about her past, even if she initially didn't want to.

Now, there's only one thing left to do.

Find Ana.

* * *

Normal POV

It was 4AM in the morning and the sun had just risen, dawning a new day in New York City. Most people, however, would still be in bed at this time. Then again, that would hold true only if one had nothing planned in the first place.

"Slow down, will ya, Ana?"

Leonardo's daughter landed gracefully on a rooftop, an exasperated expression on her face. _'I knew this was a bad idea_' she thought to herself and turned around to face her grumpy 13-year-old cousin, leaping after her.

"Remind me again why we're up this early?" he grumbled, a little cranky from his lack of sleep.

Ana sighed. "You know, Ty, if I knew you were going to complain this much, then I wouldn't have allowed you to come along. It's not like I need any help investing that place last night to find clues on that woman. Nobody's forcing you to be here."

"No way! I ain't missin' out on anythin'!" he immediately replied. "I jus' wanna know why we snuck out so early. Why couldn't it wait 'til later?"

"It has to be now," she explained. "Everyone's asleep, including our fathers and uncles. My guess is, they were probably up all night talking about who knows what. This is the only time we could get away without them noticing, understand?"

"Yeah, but…" He yawned groggily. "That ain't gonna help me at all."

"Then, how about me leaving you behind? That a good enough reason for you?" Her eyes twinkled playfully. "Little cuz."

The reaction was immediate. Tyler's eyes flared wide awake. "Who are ye callin' little?" he snapped. He began moving towards the next roof. "Yer the one that gotta be careful so that _I _don't leave ya behind!"

Ana grinned to herself. _'Still as predictable as ever,' _she thought and followed after her cousin. _'However, when I think about it… there's really nothing wrong with being honest with yourself. Maybe if I was a bit more like Tyler then dad wouldn't have kept so many secrets from me…'_

"We're here."

The two arrived at the rooftop they had been yesterday. There wasn't anything unusual about the place; in fact, it seemed like any other rooftop and like everything they had been through never happened.

But Ana very well knew, it did.

"Ya really think we'll find anythin' here?" Tyler asked his cousin as they began looking around the area.

Ana didn't answer right away. She was quite aware that it was by a long shot that they were actually going to find anything about the strange woman, especially considering the fact that she was a ninja. Nonetheless, she had to try. This place was pretty much her only chance to find out who she was and about her connection to her father.

'_Dead end, huh?'_ she thought to herself when she found nothing. _'I sneaked out of the lair and dragged Tyler all the way here but… no clues, no leads of any kind… now what?'_

She straightened up and looked at the sky. _'Mom will probably be awake soon. If we go back now, we should still make it. Cutting it close, maybe but what choice do we have?'_

She sighed. "Alright, Tyler, let's go-" she was cut short when she suddenly felt another presence. She turned her head around just in time to see something flying towards her and immediately ducked so that whatever it was hit the wall instead.

"What the…" She looked up to find out what had been aiming for her head. It was a small blade. Her brows furrowed in confusion.

"Ana!" Tyler appeared at her side. "Ya okay? What happened? I saw somethin' flyin' then-"

"Impressive" a new voice they didn't recognize suddenly spoke.

They spun around to locate the source and saw a young female standing before them. As she approached, they were able to see her features more clearly. Her hair was long, auburn and flew across her face as the wind blew. Her eyes were jade green and burned with a fiery passion. She was almost as tall as Ana and her skin held a pale shade of peach. Although she looked like your average teenage girl, her clothes didn't exactly fit in. She was dressed in armor; shoulder and elbow pads, a vest on her upper body, a skirt below it and long boots. She also had a belt around her waist where a scabbard was hanging from. She looked exactly like a warrior princess.

Except for one other odd thing. Her ears were pointed.

However, the strange female acted like her presence was nothing out of the ordinary and approached the two. "It appears my coming here will not be of waste." When she spoke, she gave off a sort of upright yet arrogant attitude.

Getting over his initial shock, Tyler scowled at her. "Yer the one that threw that knife?" he wanted to know. "Who are ya an' what the shell is yer problem?"

However, the female only scoffed. "How rude. Earthers are such uncouth beings."

"_What_? I outta-"

"Ty, calm down," Ana told him. "Let me handle this, alright?" As she turned to the new arrival, she couldn't help but wonder, _'Who is this girl? That term she just used, earthers… was she talking about us? What is that all about? What's up with that outfit and… her ears? I really don't have any time for this right now. I'm having enough trouble as it is with that Karai woman. But knowing Tyler, he probably won't let this pass.'_

She sighed and faced the mysterious individual. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you being the rude one here, appearing before us without even introducing yourself?"

At first, she didn't reply and seemed to be contemplating on Ana's words. Then, she smirked. "Very well. It would most benefit you to know my name and have it embedded in your head," she said, somewhat haughtily. "My name is Kaida, daughter to the Ultimate Ninja and granddaughter to the Ultimate Daimyo who rules over the Battle Nexus and I have travelled to this dimension in order to challenge you, Hamato Anastasia!"

* * *

_Sorry for the cliffhanger! Hope you like the new twist! I'll try to update as soon as possible :)_


End file.
